The Crystal Chronicles: Beginning of a new life
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: just think of being told your whole life is a lie and then your told your not just a dragon but one of the only surviving crystal dragons as other crystal dragon is trying to kill you no well sam does but dose he have what it takes to kill the other even knowing is your own sister or will the dragon relams fall. My first fanfic please no flames and ideas to make it better and enjoy
1. prologue

Hello everyone before you ask why I'm re-posting this chapter any many more is because A) they can be better and B) because I'm using this for my English work for school. So yea I most likely will have to explain to my teacher why I do this but who cares. So lets start the re-done prolong of the Crystal chronicles: The beginning of a new life. Oh yes I do not own some of these characters but I do own my own.

Prolong

The sun in the fields of the inland so distant, disconnected from the rest of the dragon realms forgotten, abandoned, left to rot. But that was never the case after all the in-land fighting society thrives by the hand of a forgotten race of dragons. Who wished they were forgotten. They were supposed to be protectors, guardians but greed fell into their hearts and power drove then to the brink.

Dragons of all ages of all kinds had enough with there greed. They wanted an empire of crystal so they fought for their lives, there freedom. But still that was not enough. But not all the children of crystal agreed to war one of the first, one of the first ten crystal dragons opposed the idea but her brothers and sisters would not listen.

She was given the title Knowledge for her infinite wisdom all possible futures, pasts and presents she knew all to well. But even this was not enough to convince her brothers and sisters that she was right. So she did not interfere with their plans she watched as all the clans of dragons guided them to their death.

The dragons of the air and water called down a storm so intense that they could not fly. The dragons of nature and earth blocked any other route out of the forests. As for the others they waited for there pray to come to them. As they children of crystal stormed on through the forests blissfully unaware about the danger they were in they were assured swift victory.

But as they entered through a canyon forged by the dragons of fire and earth they were ambushed. Just as knowledge her self predicted. First came the rush of laver flow from the dragons of fire who were standing on the edges of the canyon with their dragon comrades as they blissfully listened to the screams of the crystal army be set alight.

Then came the lightning storm from the dragons of electricity turning up their voltage of their abilities every passing second and laughed at their misery. Just as they did when they enslaved them for power. Next came the blizzard of ice and snow freezing everything inside the canyon in seconds leaving the crystal dragons in a state of stasis but where still aware of everything that was happening to them.

And lastly came the bolder crushing of ice from the dragons of earth as they boomed in laughter seeing the ice smash with the dragons still inside. All of this chaos was watched by an understanding but upset daughter of crystal. Knowledge watched as her brothers and sisters where smashed to oblivion with no hope of finding the remains.

When all clans of dragons started there final assault on the crystal dragon home Knowledge pleaded them to spare their kind the injustice that was thrust upon her family. Which they agreed as long as crystal dragon where never spoke of heard of or even know to have existed.

She agreed to the teams the dragon clans had set and in order for crystal dragons to become nothing more than a myth she used all her power separating the crystal dragon capital from the rest of the world. Sending them to an inland in the middle of the seas surrounded by impassable storms and an endless fog.

Since then may things had happened to the people of the Crystal city. But none more noticeable than when Malefor had attempted to take the Crystal city by force. But the city consolers pleaded to him to spare the Crystal city his wrath. So in order of their friendship they gave him gifts of crystal. Two dragon eggs.

Malefor took the offer knowing the power crystal dragon had and how they were capable to adapt and transport through different worlds. This was an advantage that could win him the war. But he didn't know how strong they were, how strong the twins of crystal where. Crystalix and Shala.

They quickly became the most important asset in Malefor's army. The best assassins and the closest of brother and sister. Soon Crystalix became weary about Malefor's goals and soon discover that this killing of innocents was not him, not his way so he fled.

But as he tried to convince his sister to run with him she refused. She believed that with Malefor's help she could resurrect the first ten and begin a new crystal empire. Malefor's influence had driven her insane so Crystalix did the only thing he could. Erase her life completely and give her a new one, a fake one of living in the Crystal city all her life.

When they reached there ancestral home he explained their problem to the consolers all of them disapproved but this was over ruled by the head know as the 'Consular.' He became there farther and mentor for years. But Malefor wanted revenge for their defiance and knew exactly how to get revenge.

The city was open to all worlds to all creatures. Human, alien and other were all welcome to trade as long as they never spoke a word of other worlds exiting. But one day a human mage travelled to the city with one aim to restore the crystal dragons back to their respect glory.

The consolers agreed for his help and soon his work was done. With one spell that spared across crystal dragons in every world making them stronger, faster, more intelligent, more adaptable.

At this time Crystalix was just another adventuring dragon half blood as was his sister. But Crystalix was all so the 'Consular' adviser saying, "This is not right. How dose this mage even know of are history. We never let anyone know of are history. Please let me get to the bottom of this." He begged getting the approval he needed to conduct his investigation into the matter.

He broken into the mages house to find disturbing journal enters giving multiple references the dragon savour Malefor in his dreams. Promising him power as long as he did one thing trick the crystal dragons into thinking they were given power when in fact they were being targeted for a 'cleansing' that will destroy crystal kind erasing them from history.

He had no time to warn everyone he was on his own and if he was not quick. Life as he knew it would burn before him. He left his home heading to a cave that was referenced in the mages journals.

As sun set upon the realms Crystalix found the caves and charged in with frontlet force destroying everything in his path. The cave was mostly guarded by fanatics but they were human no match for a half blood crystal dragon.

He started by shifting into a human and jumped over two guards then rolled underneath them pulling out the bayonets from their rifles stabbing them in the chest with them, as he pulled them out the two where thrown to the ground.

Crystalix saw another group heading toward him from deeper in the cave. His hand was beginning to be covered in earth as he smiled he smashed his fist into the ground sending a tidal wave down the cave system. The wave crushed everything in side and kept going as he began to keep on walking down the pathways.

One jumped out from a side passage but Crystalix made short work of him as he stomped on his leg breaking it in two. As the man tried to scream he was silenced by a punched to throat making him crock but not for long as two crystal blades extended from Crystalix forearms. He placed them across his neck and sliced his head clean of his shoulders splattering blood all across Crystalix face.

Meanwhile the, age was rushing to leave but as he looked up to see the cave entrance smoking then with out warning a rush a fire blew out with several screaming fanatics with it. But out of the smoke the mage saw a figure of a dragon with smoke exiting his maw and nostrils.

Before the mage could build up a barrier to defend him self the dragon charged him with the force of the wind and slammed him into the ground but the force was so much the kept on sliding across the ground for a couple of feet. As they did the dragon kept on swiping his claw across the mages face.

When they stopped the dragon shifted to a human and picked him up and slammed his head into the cave wall. "Tell me how to stop it!" The dragon yelled.

"He turn to sunder. All of your kind are scum. I'm doing this world a favour." With that insult earned him a knee to the privet's and uppercut to the jaw.

"TELL ME!" The dragon shouted as his arms slowly were being covered in crystals and his eyes changed from sapphire blue to convexity filled purple.

"You can't threaten me! I am IMMORTAL! But even if I wanted to I can't help you. It's out of my hands now. As we speak the cleansing fire burns through the void and is heading this way. And I shall become the most powerful mage ever known!" He mocked as the bracer on the dragons arm started to blink with a message saying. 'Unknown energy source is on crash course this way'

Crystalix just laughed and smiled. "Why do you laugh at your own demise?"

"Simple. You won't live long enough to be rewarded." Crystalix grinned as one of the crystal blades extended from his arm and was plunged into the mages chest.

"May the crystal's have mercy on your soul." He whispered. "For I have none." With the pray finished he rammed his other blade in the mages skull.

Crystalix left the cave a looked up as the setting sun one last time only for a small figure to appear on his shoulder. "So that's it is it? Where fucked." Sighed the hologram.

"For me yes but for you? I have one last job for you." He said turning to the hologram. "Tell my sister to use her shard of the origin to send her soul to the human world. So we 'may' live on as different people…good people." He sighed.

"NO! HELL NO! That will kill you both!" Shouted his A.I companion making Crystalix smile.

"Well wont this fire do the same?" This made the A.I think for a second. "Its ok I've made my peace so has Shala…Its been a good life. No?"

"Message has been sent to Shala. No its been the best. Take care." Said the A.I as Crystal placed his weapons and bracer on the ground and held his amulet in his hands.

"So long Fox my good friend." He said as he slowly faded away dropping the amulet. Just in time as the invisible fire of white swept across the dragon realms and to every other world killing every crystal dragon, destroying everything they had ever built.

But when death comes to one life is given to another even though he dose not know it. Till its to late.

Well that's the first redone chapter of my first story I hope you've enjoyed it and may crystal guide you


	2. Chapter 1: The Accdent

Well here is next chapter I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter this one may be a bit more slow. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) any way on with the show.

Chapter 1: The accident

"Hay Sam wake up." The fire was getting more and more closer the heat was unbearable. "Wake up." The screams of the innocent can be heard all around. "Why wont you wake up." They try to flee to other world but to no prevail. But then a voice female that sounded sound so cram that all my fear just melted away said, "The time will come when you will know how you really are. Crystalix."

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed as I woke up thinking it was real. But as I looked around me in a panic all I saw was a classroom of teenager my age just starring at me and laughing as I was recovering from the nightmare the one voice I hate is the voice of a teacher.

"What's the meaning of this sudden out bust Sam? I know that you can't wait for the end of the day but that's no reason for this." She said as she was spiting in may face.

"Sorry miss" I fucking never hated any one so much but her. Well at least it's the last day of school before the summer holidays. Thank fuck.

"Hay I tried to wake you up but it looked as you were having some sort of fucked up dream." Said the teenager sitting next to me he was one of my friends his name was Dan he had curly brown hair and hassle eyes. He was wherein his school uniform a black blazer with a white school shirt, tie, and lather shoes. Same boring uniform as everyone else.

" Ya I'm fine just some fucked up dream" I told him even though it was more like a nightmare.

"Seriously" he said looking worried which in its self is not normal. " You know that been going on for sometime now. You need help." He said but I just looked at him then he knew that was stupid thing to say. The reason he said that was because I have been having those dreams for a month now and he was the only one who knew about it. Not even my mum and dad knew about it.

"Look" I said to him with a serous look. "We have went over this I just need some rest and the holidays are just what I need ok." I said as I looked at he clock. 'Only five more minutes of hell' I thought to myself.

Longest five minutes of my life EVER. That bich just went on and ON about being safe and all that shit. The only thing I got to worry about is if my thumbs get tired for playing too much skyrim.

At this point everyone was looking at the clock as it slowly went by the magic words that bich said "ok you go now have a good summer" she only got though half of that sentence before every jumped over the tables and ran to the door.

As me and Dan were walking out of the school unlike everyone else he said " So what was it about this time." I just sighed which means I don't want to talk about it so he just changed the subject. " So what's the plan for summer." even though he knew the answer.

"Well let's see skyrim, halo, black ops what do you think" I said as I just rolled my eyes at him.

" Ok I was just trying to brighten the mood. Are sure your all right?" giving the same worried look.

"Stop worrying ok I'll be fine its just… they feel so real" as I said that the only sympathy I got was a laugh from him "you know how ridicules you sound right."

As he said that I just sighed and laugh back "your right look I'll see you on xbox later ya" I said " ya just do me a favour lay of the fanfiction its getting to you." We just looked at each other and started laughing. " See ya." After that we went are separate ways.

As walking down the long starch of road know as fisher lane I was thinking about that voice it sounded so foamier yet I had no idea who it was but then my train of thought was interrupted by the site I saw three teenager my age where pushing a little kid who looked like he was in year 7.

I don't know what I was thinking at the time but I had to do something. I ran to one of the bullies and tackled him to the ground as I got up I shouted to the little kid. " RUN NOW" which he did but the loss of concentration erred me a fist in the gut.

As I staggered back I herd the bullies laughing and who looked like the leader shouted, " Well look at this the paretic hero. Ha he can't even stand up after a light tap." After that they all started laughing and they stated to hit me after what felt like hours they where walking away. But I had it. When some people say they go blind with rage the same happened to me but I had no control over my self and I lost it.

After about what felt like years I came too I was holding the leader by the coaler his whole face looked as if he just got hit by a truck and I saw some of his teeth on the floor around him. I just looked at his blood red crimson deformed face and I let go of him as he hit the floor he just spluttered " who are you." After that I just ran crying not know what will happen till that night.

The police cane round that night they told my parents as you would of guessed they where shocked my mum was just crying while my dad was shouting and yelling thinks like. " WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING. YOU ALL MOST KILLED HIM HOW COULD DO THIS TO US." I did not care I was fucked. I had nowhere to tern to my fried wound rat me out same as family so I was not going to prison for something I did not mean to do.

If you have not caught on yet then let me spell it out. I going to RUN FOR IT I just burst out of the living room pushing the police out of the way pulling the front door open running out the drive way down the street and kept on running as my parent and the police shouting for me to get back. But all that was going though my mind was to run. Forget it all… all of it.

But as I ran I heard the same voice as in my dreams say " soon you will return home soon and find who you are crystalix very soon."

**Well I hope you have enjoyed it sorry if the fight seen was lacking but I have never do one before anyway please R&R it helps a lot thanks till next time crystal guide you. **


	3. Chapter 2: The end of a lie

Ok hears the next chapter and I know that the last chapter was well lets say it was not my best work if any one has any ideas on how to make it better please tell me and hears my way on trying to make it up to you so. I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) only my own oc's any way on with the show.

Chapter 2: The end of a lie

2 years after accident

"Today is the day you will be show the truth." Said the same famine voice that has plagued me for two years. Two years on the run. 'Fuck me' I thought as I woke up to the sound of my landlord's voice.

"It's about damm time you got up. For a kid on the run your really lazy." He said in a Starkey voice, which I just greeted by putting my middle finger up to him.

I have to say for such a asshole that he is I would be fucked without him you see…

6 mouths after accident

My travels ended me up in London and its hard enough surviving on the run but as well as dead end broke that's another story. So to make ends meet I started to steal. I was starting to get good at it to first is was just some food from a stall to stealing money from a bar. But as I was wasting my newly and so called 'legally' acquired money I saw a good looking guitar which if I got a good price for I would be set for about a week.

So when the club was closing I hid in the toilet not the most palest of hiding places but hell I wanted that guitar. When I thought that it was clear I went for it. I mean the place didn't have any security so ya. No lasers. No alarms. You get the point but as I was about to take it I had this dieing urge to well play it. Don't ask I all ways wanted to learn how to play but well not much of a chance being on the run and all.

So I started to play a few cords. That was a mistake but it was the best diction of my life. As I started to play the owner of the club comes out from the back stage and just listened to me no yelling no calling the police he just stood there.

After 5 or so minutes of just messing around he made him self know to me by simply saying. "So you think you can just steal." By now I was sacred shitless afraid of what he would do. "From me and then play like that and… were the fuck have you been all my life." Ok at this point I was really confused. "W-what do you m-mean" I manage to stutter.

"I mean." At this point he looked like he was about to start dancing with joy. "You are the best and youngest guitarist I have ever seen. What your name kid." He said as he was walking to one of the tables and pulled down two chairs.

"eh its eh." "Hay kid cool down I'm not going to call the police." He said in the most calmest voice I have herd in a long time. I just let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you" I said trying to hold back a tear. "Ok its Sam. Yours" I asked "its Joe. And what's a kid like you doing trying to steal a guitar." He asked still using that calm voice. "I…I can't tell you." I said letting out a big sigh. "Ok then I you don't need to buy I do know you have no place to live. So I have a profession for you." At this point he had my full attention. "I'll let you keep that guitar and you can you the spear room I have back stage. Now that the plus side for you and hares the other you play the guitar on stage when this place is open and I'll teach you how to play better. And the best part you can leave whenever you want and if any one ask I never saw you." He ended that deal with a smile.

Now you would think I would to take up a deal with someone I don't know but he did not call the police and a place to live better than on the street so. "You got a deal."

Present day

So that's how that happened two years on it was time I left on my birthday to fucking sucks and I promised that I would tell Joe why I'm on the run fuck what a crappie day this will be.

I got changed and walked out of my room down the stairs walked on the stage there he was sitting in the same pot when we first met. "So its been two years now can you tell me why you are running." So I told him how I all most killed that teenager. He just listened and waited not a word.

"So now do under stand why." I said almost in tears. " Yes" I looked at him surprised. " Yes I do. Ok I now how you must feel but you can't run forever its your fate and there's nothing you can do to stop It." As he said that I just laughed at him. "May be but. Fate can wait till I'm fucking finished," I said bluntly.

"OK ok." Trying to change the subject. " Look I found this amulet of some kind and seeing as you like dragons hear. Sorry its not wrapped." He said chucking to him self as he past me a box.

"oh my god" as I opened it staring back at me was a amulet of two golden dragon holding a crystal in the middle with there neck curling all the way around it. "I…I can't accept this it must have cost you a lot of money." Joe just nodded his head to say 'no'

"My only hope is that you will play tonight." He said looking at me with a hope full face "of course"

That night

"Ok are you ready" Joe looking at me as if it was life or death. "Of course see you later." With that I ran down the stairs to the stage but back at my room.

"So its him" said a dark voice that could turn water to ice. "Yes now will you let my family go you monster." Joe said sacred of what came next.

"Of course you will meet them soon" said the voice will from behind Joe he gave a dark grin

"No more game" Joe said getting annoyed. "I did what you asked now where are they" now frustrated.

"Oh then hear you go." As he said that green blade came out of the darkness and impaled Joe in the back. "Say hi to them for me" as Joe was gasping for air his head was cut off

When the corpse of Joe hit the cold hard floor the owner of the blade cleaned the blood of by wiping it on Joes jacket. At that moment another person appeared in the room in a bright purple light.

"Sir the boy is on the stage what are orders," said the voice how seemed to be a lower rank than the first.

"We don't make a move not yet but I want you to lure him to the ally behind the club." Said the commander in a cocky tone.

"Eh how sir" said the privet as the commander handed him a liquid ladled 'shadow sift.' The commander gave a smirk and saying, "use your imagination."

**Cliffhangers I did say thinks would kick off now I need some help and advice on how to make a good fight seen so any help would be great and you would be given a shout out so ya till next time may crystal guide you. **


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome home

So here we are again another chapter down and this is were the shit hits the fan. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. So lets begin.

Chapter 3: welcome home

Meanwhile I was playing the usual some kasabien, foo fighters, and to finish muse. God I love it when the crowd goes nuts. For such a small club it still has a lot of room for people to go fucking mental.

After about ten or so songs I told the rest of the group to 'take a brake' while I got a drink. And yes I know I am under age but it was my birthdays give a guy a brake.

While I was at the bar I heard a voice I heard before. "So on the run and you work at a club nice cover." As I was about to confront that asshole it turn out said asshole was "Dan?" "Ah so you do remember me." He said giving me a cocky smirk.

"What the shit how did you find me" I said with a hint of annoyances I mean it took me 6 months to get hear and he gets hear in 2 years.

"Don't panic." Even after 2 years he still has the same voice. WOW!

"I was not followed and no I wont give you up to the police"

"That's great and all" I said slightly worried because he looked more darker than I remember. "But how did you find me."

"I have my ways," he said giving me a dark grin

"Listen" I said giving him a serious look. " If you fucking dire give me up I will Fucking slit you throat clear."

"Ok crystal clear speaking of which where did you get that." He said pointing at my new amulet.

"What this… my boss gave it to me as a birthday present why" I said looking concerned his eyes where latterly gulled to it.

"Oh is he called Joe?" he said still looking at my amulet. "Yes… why." 'Ok some thing is not right here' I thought.

"He told me to tell you to meet him in the ally outside." He said he looked like he was lost in thought and that's new thing all together.

"Ok you now why he ask me to do that" I said as I put the amulet away in my shirt. Dan just shuck his head.

"Well you want to come." "Sure." He looked like he was about to jump out of his sit.

As we walked outside I saw what looked like Joe. But that was till his head fell off and he collapsed. I ran to him but I got stopped by some thing that was as hard as stone but yet felt like shards of glass.

"Finally have him sir" said the man I thought was my friend but was some one else. He was wearing a robe of some kind but I could not make out his face. But what I did see was a knife on his belt and a small bottle of some kind labelled 'shadow shift'

"Yes we got are abomination are mistress will be pleased. Especially with you privet." Said who looked like a commander unlike the rest of them he had his hood down and instead of a knife a had a pistol it may have been a glock of some kind.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHAT WITH ME" I screamed hoping some one would hear me

"Talk as loud you want no can hear you" the commander said with dark smile" You should be more worried about your self."

" What do you want with me" I said trying to be brave so much for that I got rewarded with several kick to the chest.

" Stop!" yelled there leader "If you don't will have to drag him."

During this that famine voice came back again. So calm it was like all my fears of the chance I would die just melted away and told me to… "Fight back".

Fight back fight back FIGHT BACK.

All of a sudden all of these flashbacks started of fighting styles and weapons and some sort of human like being with crystal blades as I came back to my senses the four for my attackers where finished arguing and where staring at me.

"So ready to die abomination." One said in a cold voice as he drew his knife I grabbed it and turn on stabbing him in the skull

There leader yelled at the other two to draw there weapons as they did he was about to shoot me I ran towards one of the other attackers kicking his weapon out of his hand then using him as a shield instead of me he shot his own man. By then a threw one of the knifes I had at his leg. As he was roaring in pain I jumped over his back kicking the last man in to the wall then grabbing his head and slamming it into the wall. The leader was up throwing, as may punches as he could as fast as he could miss everyone except one that hit me in the jaw but I didn't feel a thing all I wanted was this FUCKING BICH DEAD! Blocking as many hits as I could that bich kicked me in below the belt as he tried to run a I threw a brick that landed a crushing blow to the back of his head as I was walking to him I felt one long blades extend from my right arm I grabbed the fucker by the throat and I held him to the wall. as I held him in place with my left hand I had my other in front of is face with the crystal blade extended.

"Now I got your attention," I said in a calm voice "What the Fuck am I" I could see the fear in his eyes but he just pointed to his left.

There just stood a tall woman with long white hair that was blowing in the wind. She was wearing a long white robe, her eyes where Sapphire blue like my own. But then it hit me she was…

"Yes I am the one in you dreams," she said in the same calm voice I was use to.

"How did you now I would say that" I said shocked to my very core

"Please give me some credit if I have been in your dreams I can tell what your thinking" she said in a informal way.

"Then tell me what am I," I said all most sacking in fear and anger.

"You're a crystal dragon the only one of two. You where born in the dragon realms in a city called the crystal city. But you and the other crystal dragon saved your self's using two shard of the origin crystal you had one and so did the other your wearing it now." As I looked down at the present given to me.

"Wait who is the other." Was the only think I could say because of the shock of the news and the fight. "Its there mistress" she pointed at the four assholes. "Your sister"

"WHAT!" I shouted but my vision stated to bluer and I started to see purple. "You will find all you need from your old friend… Foxtrot."

I try yelling for answers but nothing came out but as I saw nothing but swirls of purple I started to feel a large pain starch from my head to my feet. It felt like my spine was being ripped a part then put to gather again. My skull felt like it was put in a vice and crushed ant that point I blacked out but before I did I hared voices say

"Where did it come from… wait its him its crystalix!"

**ya there was a fight seen sorry if this was rushed but I wanted it to be out as soon as possible any one has any advice on how to make the fight seen better please tell me. So till next time may crystal guide you. **


	5. Chapter 4: Welcoming Comity

**So here we are again I do have some important news but I'll save that for the end. I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own OC'S and please go and check out this great author **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n. **On with the show!**

Chapter 4: The welcoming comity

'_Fuck me. My head what the fuck happened to me.'_ I thought as I was scratching my head. But there was something wrong my skin had turned to…

"SCALES WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed but as I tried to get up something had got caught as I looked behind me I was chained to the ground. There where four shackles on what I guess was my legs and another one on what looked like a tail.

But as I was looking I found a metal coaler around my neck. I could barely breath as I looked at what was my new body some one was yelling at me he looked human but that all changed in no less that 2 seconds.

"Well well look at this men. IT finally woke up" the voice said as he pointed at me with his hand which did not have skin but crystal.

I just looked at the clocked man he just laughed at me when he saw the shock on my face when I saw his hand. "Oh you don't know what this is do you." He said as he punched me straight in my maw. "This is a gift." He said acting like nothing happened. "From are mistress as a symbol of are power. You know you looked better as a pathetic human but here you might as well know what you look like before we… make improvements." With a dark grin he put a mirror on the floor so I could look at my self.

I still had my blue eyes but my scales where a light shade of green and my under belly and wings membranes were light blue almost green. I had six horns three on each side us my head culling back towards my head. On my left shoulder there was four small crystal shards and as I tried to look at my tail blade it was the shape of a curved knife with several crystal shards coming out of the blade.

As I was about one of the men grabbed my head and smashed it against the mirror. "I did say we where going to make improvements didn't I" he said with a cocky smile." Not much for words are you oh well do to him what you will men just not to the point where he cant walk or fly."

So they did just that they beat me for a painful hour. After that they gave me some small red gems and I felt better but still in pain till their leader that smug bastard." Ok that enough or do you lot want to drag him" there was silence among his men." Ok then get some sleep we move out tomorrow" with that they walked off to where they where sleeping leaving me in my own blood. '_What a great welcoming comity' _where my last thoughts as I entered a dreamless sleep.

"Hay asshole wake up" whispered a voice that sounded familiar but I still did not recognised. As I opened my eyes thinking that it was one of those assholes 'dragon hunters' they called them selves to my surprise it wasn't.

"Oh thank the ancestors your alive. I thought you kicked the bucket," said the little figure blue that looked like a medieval knight. "Wh… what the fuck are you and who the fuck are you" as I said that the thing put its hand over maw.

"Quiet I don't want 10 years of fucking searching down the craper because you decide you want to fucking die" the figure whispered as loud as he could. "What do you mean 10 years" I whispered looking confused.

Then the figure changed colour from blue to a dark blue looking down at the floor depressed. "Oh you don't remember me do you?" I just shacked my head to say no.

"Well…shit. Ok listen to me I was created by your predecessor crystalix. Which is you. Before to burning a crystal you and your sister saved your selves by using shards of the origin to protect your selves. There… there where no other survivors." I could not believe what I was hearing it sounded imposable a fiery tale gone wrong.

"B-but who is this mistress those assholes where talking about" I said not knowing what ease to say.

It just sigh and said. "Its your sister I'm sorry." I could not believe it. The only one who I could call family is trying to kill me.

"Listen to me" it said as I was trying not to cry. " We need to get out of here. Ok you predecessor made this" then out of nowhere a bracer looking thing with a computer screen on it that had a blue glow to it. "Its me more or less it has everything we need to get out of here. It was a energy blast on it. Just point and I'll do the rest but…" it trailed off.

"But what" I said looking worried. "Ok I'm going to be honest it has a blast radius and seeing as your are about to fire it at point blank range you may get hurt." He said with a shrug while my jaw dropped to the ground. "How bad" I said "do you really want to know and any way it's your only chance" he said

"Fuck ok do it," I said as I put on the bracer and aimed it at one of the chains.

What I saw was a blast of blue light then all the chains all broke but I was temporally blinded for a few seconds but it was enough time for all five hunters to get there weapons and where ready for a fight so was I. Don't know how but I knew some of the basic fighting moves.

"KILL HIM. KILL HIM NOW" heard their leader shout as one of them punched me in the maw.

"NOW I'M PISSED" I yelled as I clawed the same guys face and stabbed him with my tail as I finished him off one shot a crossbow bolt at me but missed and it hit the guy I just killed. I grabbed the bolt and ran straight at him with it and jammed it in his eye as I grabbed the crossbow and hit him with it. Then one of his friend managed to stab me in the right shoulder but I was filled with rage I tackled the man to the ground and started to claw his face after I was sure he was dead something hit the back of my head. "You should have died as he was about to stab me I took it and plunged it in his chest then I kicked the knife and went up to him to finish him off he was smiling at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNEY" I screamed then I heard a voice saying "me" then I felt a blade stab me in the back as that a killed the owner of the blade with my tail blade in his chest. as his lifeless body hit the ground I pulled the knife out and plunged it in the leaders leg and walked off letting him bleed to death.

As I walked off I started to feel the pain of my wounds all at once. The pain was unbearable then the A.I appeared holding the amulet I was wearing before the hunters got it. He put it in me saying, "Take it easy that was a messy fight. Look we need to get to warfang it's a long walk but if I activate the regenerator it will ease the pain not heal you but stop you from dieing." I tried to talk but got interrupted by the A.I. "Don't talk just go north and I promise you when we get their I will explain every thing but I need to go offline to give the equipment more power just do what I say and you'll be fine. By the way the name is Foxtrot call me Fox." With that I started to move hoping that I'll survive.


	6. Chapter 5: Are we there yet

**Ok I know I said that I wont make a chapter on my birthday but things have slowed down and I bored and this is where some things get expand and I can't wait and some of my oc's may make an appearance in some way on **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **fanfic **The Legend of Granite: The Academy **so go and check that out. I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. So now lets begin.**

Chapter 5: Are we there yet

For the first day it was a pain full but bearer able thanks to foxes regeneration fielded but that night the pain was getting more and more worse. The wounds didn't heal but got infected but I didn't care the sooner we got to warfang the better.

Fox had to go offline to conserve what little power he had to keep me alive but that night I could not hold it any longer I needed answers. Even if I died I would still have the peace of mind know what I wanted to know.

"FOX _'coughing' _damm it get out here I need '_cough' _answers." I said felling deaths cold embrace getting close but a quick boost of energy changed that as fox appeared.

"WHAT. Do you have any idea? How difficult this is." He said as he stated to change colour to blue to orange.

" I know '_cough'_ fuck. But I need answers if I'm to die" "YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME NOW!" the A.I shouted interrupting me but with such determination in his voice I could not help but think for a A.I he has real enough emotions to be human.

" Ok but I need to know why is my sister trying to kill me," I said at the cost of spiting my own blood.

He just sigh and went back to his blue colour. " If only I knew." It said looking down at the floor. "But you predecessor would want you to know who you where so listen" he said as he began his story.

"You are a crystal dragon half blood meaning you where… different that any other crystal dragon." "What do you mean?" I said only to get told off. "Is this your story? No so listen. The reason you where more different was that there were only what ten half bloods. But you and your sister where more powerful than the rest. Due to the fact your one ancestors was one of the first ten crystal dragons she called her self knowledge. Because of the fact that she could make up tequnices that where not only deadly but helped others." I gave him a quizzical look but he just ignored it and continued.

"She was the kindest of the ten. But that dose not mater when the origin crystal vanished." "What is this crystal?" I said interrupting him. "Ok fine we got time but all you need to know is that it was the crystal that blessed dragons with the power of crystal but I vanished only leavening shard fragment if it power the Ten thought that they should be kept a secret which they did but after the fall of the Ten in which only knowledge survived. That's a story for another time. She scattered to shards in different parts of the dragon realm but the crystal city council found them some how but again I don't know much. Any way three shards where pasted down from knowledge to your other ancestors and then pasted down to you and your sister. You made that amulet your sister crushed two of them but at a cost there only as powerful as just one and with the gems that she formed she made two braces and incrusted them with the gems."

I stared in awe at all the information you let me now. But is suddenly begin to fell feint.

"F-F-Fox help" was all I could say before I blacked out and fell to the floor.

"CRYSTALIX. SAM. Oh come on wake up. WAKE UP DAMM IT" the little A.I got nothing but silence. After what felt to the computer years he had an idea. Even though it could kill him and destroy the dragons last hope to return to the human world he had no chose but to deconstruct the "the tear of the void."

It was a small purple crystal that its energy was moving inside the crystal and if he looked closely he could see other universes. Its was the only thing he could do such a thing and have the smallest chance of survival and not destroy the vital equipment to keep his creator alive. No mater how much he would hate him for it.

As he looked at the lifeless body he whispered. "You said to look after you and I intend on doing just that"

He held the crystal like a newborn child. Then it stated to float in front of him then a sphere of energy surrounded the crystal and slowly crushed it till there's was nothing but pure energy which was absorbed by the brace and then the A.I changed its colour multiple times. First he was blue then green, black, white, red, orange then finally purple saying in a distorted voice "transfer all energy to main regenerator" with that the life less body groaned as his pain faded but still his wound still there.

"Wh-what the fuck happened to me" said the still dazed dragon looking at his friend how was on his knees still the colour purple. As tired as he was he was still over joy. "I CAN'T BE FUCKING LIEVE IT WORKED" he jumped for joy but his confused dragon friend just looked at him.

The A.I not wanting to tell him that his only chance to go home was gone lied. "Oh eh you fainted because of the pain you were in so I boosted my energy levels to wake you. Any way we should be moving. Right" the A.I said hoping he bought it. Thankfully he did.

"Ya sure lets go" the dragon said not knowing what had just happened but as the A.I followed he hoped he never would.

**HLOY SHIT. That had just happened what will happen next time. Ok I hope you guy can now understand why I wanted to do this any way two of my oc's maybe making a appearance **The Legend of Granite: The Academy **by **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n. **Great author and story his first I think any way. Till next time crystal guide you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Home

Chapter 6: Home

Sorry guys and girls but school started so this is going to be more weekly now sorry but I can't do anything about it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.

After the events of that night the two continued their journey to warfang. There were multiple scares to the A.I due to the fact that his dragon creator had past out more that once by lack of sleep and pain.

The wounds that had crippled the dragon were still not getting better the pain made the seconds turn to minutes, minutes into hours. But no mater what they had to get to the dragon city.

But they tried to keep each other sprits up by each of them telling the other stories about their lives. Like how Sam stole some money and got caught but talked the owner of the money not to press charges and let him keep it but while he was not looking he pickpocket him again and took his whole wallet.

But soon it was midday and it was starting to cloud over and looked as if a storm was coming. "Are you going to be ok." Said crystalix as he looked at his friend worried about the rain messing him up. "I'll be fine a little rain wont hurt me. But it will to you if we don't hurry up." Said fox and he would be right so crystalix tried to quicken his pace no matter how much it hurt.

Soon it was dark and the rain was getting more and more heaver to the point where both of them could not see five feet in front of them. As the rain pounded on them both it came aberrant that Fox was right it was worse for crystal. The rain kept hitting his wound on his back he could have used his wing to shield it if he knew how to use them.

"Hay is…is that warfang" the dragon looked at his A.I then he looked at what he was pointing at. He saw the giant walls of a city not far from their position. "w-we made it '_coughing' _damm it what's going on I thought you could help stop the pain." Crystal said looking at his worried friend he didn't need to say anything crystal knew what happen. He looked down at his wrist and saw a warning sign saying 'regenerator frailer shut down immanent' as he was finished reading it he looked at fox his projection was slowly disappearing he managed to say, "Go you stupid dragon. GO" with that the race had begun between a dragon and death.

Meanwhile

A lone red dragoness walked the hallways of the temple not able to sleep not because of the storm because of thought. She had no idea why this was a problem but it was bugging her but usually a walk down the hall put her mind at ease. "What are you still doing up Charlier" said a black dragoness making Charlier jump. They both looked at each other the black dragoness was crying laughter while the other joined in after recovering from the shock.

"I could not sleep," she said recovering for the laughter. "What about you Cynder I thought you would still be asleep with spyro."

"I got woken up by some loud red dragoness walking around the place or should I say stomping the temple," said Cynder who only just recovered from laughter. "So I followed her and here we are. Why can't you sleep." She said giving her a quotable look Charlier was always a deep sleeper.

"I don't know. And no its not because I'm scared of the storm." Right on queue the sound of a lighting strike made Charlier squeal and hide behind Cynder. "Oh ya your totally not afraid of the storm are" Cynder said sarcastically as she moved out of the way. "Fuck you Cynder" she said trying to pick up what was left of her pride.

Just then the main door swung open both dragons look to see who or what it was. It was a dragon drenched in water he had a amulet around his neck and a blue bracer his scales where light green his under belly and wings where a aqua colour. He had what looked like crystal on his left shoulder; his tail blade was the shape of a knife with several crystals coming out of it.

He looked like he had been in a fight with his two stab wounds. Charlier was the first to break the silence. " Are you ok? Hellos are you…" were all she could say before he collapsed on the stone floor. The two dragons rushed over to him to see what had happened. "Charlier go and find the guardians and tell them what happened. I'll try and get him to the infirmary." With no point in arguing Charlier ran to find the guardians while Cynder managed to put him on her back and carry him to the infirmary not knowing who they had found.

**It's getting good right. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and I hope you liked it in third person instead of first I may keep it like this but I don't know. Please R&R till next time crystal guide you.**


	8. Chapter 7: intoductions

Hay guys I hope the last was not to short that why I am putting this up and I wanted to. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy. Chapter 7: introductions While Cynder tried to get there mysterious dragon to the infirmary Charlier ran as fast as she could to the guardian's rooms along the way her mind was racing with questions. '_Who is he?, what was that he was wearing on his wrist, I wonder why he's hear.'_ By the time she had fifty or so questions in her head she came across the ice guardian room. Cyril. She knocked on the door as politely as she could but after the first three times she instead hit the door with all her might till the sound of groaning of a very tired and annoyed ice dragon said " y-yes what is it." He said still trying to get up. "Ther…there's a problem we found a dragon collapse by the entrance." She managed to say still tired from her run all the way to the living quarters. By the time she had finished the door flung open to reveal the ice guardian. His scales where a light blue his underbelly and wings where purple, he had two horns that went straight back parts of his scales where coved in ice. "What do you mean Charlier." He said letting out a yawn. "I could not get to sleep so I went out to walk around the temple the after Cynder found me the main door opened and there he was then he collapsed on the floor. Cynder went to infirmary to give him some aid he was wounded." After a few minutes of thinking Cyril said "Ok I'll get the others and find out what's going on" he said as he went to get the other guardians. After Cyril got the other guardians he tried to explain to the others what had happened. "I still don't think that we should trust this random dragon he just so happened to come through the door." Said the earth guardian terrador. His scales where green and his underbelly and wings where brown. His horns where like a ram's they curled back and his tail blade was a spiked mace. "Well we can't just let him die now we should help" said the new fire guardian flare. Her scales where orange and her underbelly and wings where red. She had four horns two on each side of he head that curled back; her tail blade was the shape of a arrowhead. "This is extraordinary, fantastic, its absolutely…" "We get it voltter," shouted Cyril in annoyance. Voltter was the guardian of electricity. His scales where yellow and his underbelly and wigs where purple his tail blade was two blades one on each side if his tail. By the time they stopped arguing they had reached the infirmary they where greeted by a mole who was carrying some red gems. "So how is he." Flare said as they went on into the infirmary. "I would say he is very lucky to have got here. There was no way he got here by him self in the way his in. I don't think I have seen anything this bad before." They where shown to room where they saw the all most dead dragon. "As you can see he in pretty bad shape" said the mole " Is there any thing that can tell us how he got here" said terrador getting straight to the point. "Well" said the mole "we did find him wearing these" he said as he pointed at a bed side table with a amulet on it and a what looked like a bracer. "What are they?" said Cyril only to get a shrug of the mole. Just at that moment voltter was looking at the items. "I don't think that I've seen this architect before." He put down the amulet and picked up the bracer then a blue light came on in the moment of surprise he dropped it on the floor. On the screen it said 'activating emergency power' the out of now where a figure appeared on the table on its knees. Everyone in the room stared in awe as the figure stood up and looked at the unconscious dragon on the bed. It changed colour form aqua to a deep blue in happiness and I said "I told you would make it. You stupid dragon." Letting out a sigh of relief he turn to the other dragons. "Well I guess introductions are in order. My name is foxtrot and you lot better take care of him or it will be the greatest mistake of your life's got it" fox said changing colour to red. "We will we promise" said flare trying to cram him down. " Well sorry but if we want to talk more I suggest some place private" he said getting a nod of flare. As they where about to leave the room fox shouted "HAY some one is going to need to carry me" flare went back to pick the bracer up and they left for the library to find out more about there small friend. 


	9. Chapter 8: secrets of a past life

Hello its me again and am terrible at sticking to just the weekends to put up new chapters. Any way this one is for my first review I don't know who he or she is but you know who you are I usually make thinks confusing at the start sorry it a habit and for hitting over 200 views I did not think that it would be that good. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Secrets of a past life

As the five made there way to the library charlier, cynder and even spyro where all ready there. Cynder bumped into spyro while she was getting their new guest to the infirmary and he offered to help.

"So that's what happened " said spyro after charlier finished the story on what had happened. "Yes I hope he's ok," she said looking worried.

"He'll be fine" cynder said trying to make her friend better. "I mean if he made it here then I'm sure he'll be fine." " I guess" just as charlier, said that the doors opened.

All four guardians were still talking till terrador noticed the young dragons. "What are you three still doing up young one's." he said only to get interrupted by a strange voice followed by a figure. "Ok know let's get… hay now who are they" said the figure pointing at the three making them jump.

"WHAT IS THAT…THAT THING" spyro shouted getting in a fighting stance. "Thing. You're calling me a thing listen hear you…" was all he could say before he realising who he was talking to. The purple dragon of legend.

Instead of continuing the figure bowed his head saying something in a language no one under stood. Everyone looked at the figure in confusion till it said. " Forgive me sir I sometimes lose my self." Spyro still confused managed to say. "Eh its ok. Why are you doing that?" "My creator gave me most of the dragons history," he said getting up.

"Ok then" flare said. " You where going to tell us more about your friend." "Yes but first dose any one know about crystal dragons at all" he said everyone just shook their heads not voltter though. "Yes but they don't exists" he said but a lot more slower than usual.

"Ah that the point they did but the burning came." He let out a sigh getting ready to tell the tale.

"Crystal dragons only lived on a inland out in the sea surrounded by fog, storms no dragon or anything has made it there and now no one will. The crystal city was the most advance place on this world well was. It was open to different world far beyond this one. They let all sort of races in to the city human were one some prosiest some ability's some did not but that's not the point. One day a human mage came though saying he could make the crystal dragons a proud race like they use to be so they gave him every thing he wanted he cast a spell it mage the dragons more powerful. Stronger, faster but then he left. Or we thought he did. You see that dragon in that infirmary now his predecessor found the mages journal saying he planed to kill every one. Every crystal dragon for…for malefor." Every one just stood in shock of what they just heard but said nothing.

"It turns out that malefor was using him to create a way to get rid of the crystal dragons for good. He succeeded but that dragon who is know close to death than ever his predecessor sent his power to the human world so did his sister shala. But there's more before that theirs a reason why malefor wanted the crystal dragons dead." Everyone not knowing what to say just listened closely.

"Around about the time when malefor first went corrupt the crystal council decided to stop him sending there most elite soldiers about 100 went to kill him which was a bad move. None of them returned malefor sent his army to destroy the city so the council decided to make a truce malefor left the city the council gave him a gift of crystal." Now there was not just shock there was dread. "What's a gift" charlier said dreading the answer. "It is only given to those who prove them selves a protector of crystal its any thing to a simply trinket to a artefact long lost but for malefor it was… a egg not just one two. Twins." No one could believe it.

"Malefor raised them to be his personal assassins due to the fact they where half blood. Half dragon half human. They could kill any and no one would know about it there were the best till one-day crystalix broke free from malefor's hold on him but shala was a different story she believed she could redact the fist ten crystal dragon. But crystalix made her forget all about that and replace her memories with fake one's.

"But after they sent their powers to the human world they forgot everything about there dragon heritage but shala she managed to find a way here but not the way you think. Malefor got to her first made her remember all of it she was more determined than every to reach her goal. You see she needs to go to the origin crystal. The crystal that gave crystal dragon their power but it disappeared." "Then what the worry if its gone" said spyro the figure just sighed ad said " I think she was found it but she needs more power to get to it and when she dose she will deconstruction it. Energy released will destroy not just this world but every world and only he can stop It." When he finished the library door flung open.

They revelled crystalix who heard every thing. "YOU SON OF A BICH YOU DID NOT SAY ANY THING ABOUT ME KILLING HER" he screamed.

"You were dieing I need you to get help" fox replied " you were dieing can't you understand." He said trying to be cram.

Crystalix was hobbling toward them saying "YOU LIED TO ME. YOU. You" was all he could say before he fainted. Every one except fox rushed to him the guardians were getting help from the moles to get him back to the infirmary. But fox just whispered "Crystal forgive me. Please."

**I hope this has given you guys a better view of crystalix and what he use to be. If they're any errors on the last chapter please say so Microsoft word was messing up on me when I was making that chapter. any way till next time crystal guide you. **


	10. Chapter 9: Corruption of crystal

**Ok guy I'm back and I am still bad at keeping my time schedule but I'm ill and I am bored but and I just got my second review from **Darkfire Dragon28 **I'm glad you like it and ya spelling mistakes I tend to do a lot sorry but I'll try and fix that at some point thanks. ****Disclaimer: I do not own any own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy**

Chapter 9: Corruption is crystal

During the events at the temple the dark watches and her servant knows she will not be pleased. The dark figure of a man stand up from his position on a roof pulling out a purple crystal he can see a only shadows saying. "What do you have to report" it said with a demonic voice. The man simply replied "Nothing for your ears worm for the mistress only got it" he said getting annoyed. "Fine asshole get here then chrelix" it said as the imaged faded. Chrelix put it back and walked though a portal.

On the other side was a huge compound it was more like a prison than a outpost search lights all around its walls as well as patrols cannons only one entrance and no exits. The snow was more colder than it usually was meaning she was here a not pleased.

Chrelix walked to the front gate he was stopped by the guards on post checking if he had any unauthorised weapons equipment and more he had all of them but he was allowed accesses he told one of the guards to follow him.

"Tell me privet," he said in a cram voice but it still scared the young privet. "Has are mistress arrived" "y-yes sir" said the scared young privet. "She arrived about 5 minutes ago. Permission to speak feely sir." Said the young privet. Chrelix just nodded. "Is it true that he has returned here." He said but when he did Chrelix just stopped. He rubbed his hands together and looked in to the privets eyes the gateway to the soul some say in this case it was the window to a whole new pain to the young privet.

The young man collapsed on the floor in pain screaming as his nightmares came true before his eyes the terrors he saw drove him insane in seconds. While everyone just looked at him chrelix just walked to another solder saying. "Leave him he'll die soon. Take care of it. NOW!" the solder ran and so did several others and carried the poor man to the front gates and left him out there for dead.

Not caring on what he did he walked on to the tower on the other side of the outpost when he got there he took a elevator ride to the top. When he got there he was met with two giant doors he took a deep breath and walked in the room was pitch black he could not see any thing then he hared a dark female voice say. "You failed me I give you a simply task and you FALE." The voice screamed as out of nowhere he got hit by a tail and wad flung across the room taking his breathe away.

He managed to get up trying to breath he managed to say. "he has ally's now there would be to many of them for me '_cough'_ I am not that powerful to take on a city of dragon my mistress." For saying that he got a claw make fight across the face scaring him. "May that be as it may you still failed." She said "but you right but not for long" as she said that chrelix saw a beam of red energy pulse to wards him hitting him it twisted him he saw what can be he could have all the power he could of wanted when it was done he was on his keens he looked up at his mistress with his new red eyes "it will be done and no one will stop me. No one." "Good now go my champion of crystal." With that in a red light he was gone to kill crystalix for good no one and no one will stop him.

**There's was a reason why I wanted to get this up guess why. I may say I did go a little evil here maybe just a little any way the last chapter I had to edit and put some more information in the chapter I still need help with new characters anyone who can help please pm me thanks. Till next time crystal guide you. **


	11. Chapter 10: So this is my new life

**Hi again I'm back with another chapter but before we start I would like to thank who ever it was who wrote the third review I still don't know who he/she is but I'm glad I cleared up a bit of why you were confused and to **Zilla0128** I'm glad you like the plot and thank you for the suggestions on how to improve my grammar it's a curse really but thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) but I do own my own oc's and the character swift is owned by**** gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n****. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: So this is my new life

"It's been two day fox. He'll be fine" charlier said trying to clam down the stressed A.I. after the events at the library fox decide it would be best not to stick with the guardians due to the fact he would get incredibly board with them so he let charlier carry the bracer instead. Which was weird for her but she got use to it.

"Its not that" he finally said. "I mean look at what I did I destroyed the only thing that can get him home or what's left to come back to" he finished with a sigh sitting down on a book in Charlie's room. She felt sorry for the computer only knowing him for two days she felt as if she had known him all of her life.

"Ok that's it," she said jumping off the pile of cousins. "Were going to see him" "but…" "No" she interrupted him. "Were going to see him you like it or not ok." Fox couldn't do anything but nod. "Good lets go" she walked to her table and grabbed the bracer and put it on and left for the infirmary.

On there way charlier was met by one of her friend. "Hi swift" she said making swift jump. "Oh hi charlier" said swift in her usual quiet voice.

Swift was very shy and is all way's polite. She was a grey dragoness with a white underbelly and wings. Her tail blade was the shape of a scythe and it was a light blue. She had six horns that go from the top of her head down to the back of her neck.

"Eh charlier is…" she cut off to look around the hall way and continued in whisper. "Is it here" "hey who are you calling 'it'" fox shouted. With a sequel she flew off in the opposite direction. Leaving charlier glaring at fox. Who was on the floor dieing of laughter. "Oh that _'snigger' _that's to funny" when he finally recovered he looked up at a very annoyed dragoness. The worst kind of dragon.

She kept on walking in silence with fox fallowing her saying "Oh come on lighten up that was funny. You can't deny that" she was still not listening. "Ok the silent treatment. Well two can play at that game."

Fox managed to keep silent for five second's so he kept on talking charlier to death eventually they reached the infirmary she could not hold it any more. "OK were here now please shut up." She shouted making foxtrot the winner.

Charlier opened the infirmary door's and walked in and asked a near by mole where their friend was he pointed to the left and said "at the end of the hall way" "thank you" with that they were on there way.

When they got to crystalix room it was white marble on the floor and wall on his bedside table there was the amulet. It the far corner of the room was a table covered in red gems.

"Well there is not change sadly," said charlier. "Oh really now I thought I saw him yesterday performing stunt's." he finished sarcastically. They stood in silence till the sound of a familiar voice made them jump. "And here I thought I was the most sarcastic person here." Crystalix said getting up with his eyes closed.

"YOUR AWAKE" the A.I and dragoness said over joy that he was alive. "Of course I am. You know I had this wearied dream that I was a dragon and I had a crazy sister trying to kill me funny right." The A.I and dragoness looked at each other. Fox managed to say "Eh crystalix that was real" at that time he opened his eyes rubbing his head a found it… different. He looked at his hand or paw. With that he put his head back on the pillow and covered his face with his paw's saying, "Fuck me if this is real that mean's I can't" he was cut off by fox "Go back yes… I-I'm sorry." Fox said trying not to look at the dragon's eyes.

After what felt like hour's crystalix grabbed the amulet and looked at it will he was look at it he said, "So this is my new life. A second chance." He said as stated to cry. "I have nothing left all of my life was a lie all of it fake family, fake friend, all of it I-I have nothing" he managed to stop crying and control him self but something put a smile on his face. "And you know what I'm glad" fox and charlier looked up at him as he tried to get up when he did he continued. "I am glad fuck the lot of them. I some how knew I was not meant for that world like it or not I'm here to stay. And fox" the A.I look at his creator. "I forgive you" the A.I changed colour to a orange in happiness. "Now that's out of the way please tell me I can get a better bed really it like sleeping on wood." They all laughed at the joke. And so a new life enters the dragon realms to his home.

**I hope you guy's liked this and really give thanks to ****gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n for letting me use swift and I will try to fix my spelling. Till next time crystal guide you **


	12. Chapter 11: This will take time

**Hi guys sorry the last chapter was a little short. And there will most properly not be a fight seen for some time. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) and swift is owned by **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: This will take time

After those events crystalix looked at Charlier. She had bright red ruby scales her underbelly and wing's where a gold like colour. She had two horns on the top of her head that curled back and where ivory white and her tail was curled blade.

Then he looked in to her emerald green eyes getting lost in them. But then the annoying voice of his computerized friend made he come back to reality. "Hello lover boy. Earth to stupid dragon" "W-what is It." Crystalix said trying not to blush, which is very hard with green scales but he tried not to look at charlier to make a bigger fool of him self but if it weren't for Charlie's red scales she would be doing the same thing.

"I…I mean we eh should… get going" charlier managed to stutter. "The guardians would want to speak to you" "Ya sure" with that awkwardness out of the way the three of them left to talk to the guardians. There was silence for most of the way till crystalix tried to make conviction. "So what is this place" charlier looked at him but he was still trying to avoid looking at her.

"Well" she replied, "This is the dragon temple. Think of it like a school" she tried to get his attention by looking at him but when she did she saw despair. "Is there something wrong," she said getting a smile from him. "Ya Its just I forgot I'm still at the age where I need to do school work" he said laughing. Now charlier was incredibly confused. "What do you mean?" she said trying to ignore his laughing. "It's a long story let's leave it at that please" trying to avoid the question.

Along the way they both got to know each other like what each other like part's of each other's life's like during the war with malefor how she survived by hunting for and was all ways on the move trying to avoid his army's. And when every she found one of their campsites she all way's found way to scare them in any way she could for fun.

By the time they had reached the guardians room they were like the best of friend in no less that half hour. "Well here we are" she said pointing at the giant door with four different emblems of the elements. "Just a word of warning be careful what you say," "Ok I get it" crystalix replied "I do have respect for people or… dragon still my point is they give me respect I will give them respect. It's not hard." When he finished charlier had all ready knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a booming voice that made crystalix jump. "Its charlier" she replied "And crystalix is awake and he is here" "Come in young dragons" said the voice making crystalix dizzy.

When the two dragons entered on the other side of the room sitting on cushions that matched their element with the same emblems behind each of them that also matched their element and at the centre of the room was a pool of what looked like water. "I'm glad to see you have made of full recovery," said the fire guardian. "Eh thanks I guess" crystalix said uneasily.

"Please sit down," said the fire guardian pointing at a pile of cushions. With no point of arguing the two dragons sat down. "How do you feel… I'm sorry what's you name again?" said the fire guardian. "I guess its crystalix," he said not sure whether it was or not. "I'm sorry I meant what did they call you in the human world" she said trying to correct her self. "Oh than it was Sam." He said wondering why she asked, "My name is flare I'm the guardian of fire."

"I'm terrador the guardian of earth" as he said it made crystalix get a slight headache.

"I'm Cyril the guardian of ice as I'm sure you know" he said in a cocky and cold voice crystalix all ready knew that he was not going to get on well with him.

"I'm voltter the guardian of electricity and its absolutely fantastic, suspense absolutely…" "Would you please be quiet voltter" Yelled Cyril. Crystalix was trying incredible hard not to laugh.

After a ten-minute argument between the two terrador said. "I know you must be scared and confused but don't worry your safe here." Saying that made crystalix less nervous. "But we were hoping you could answer some questions for use about the human world" asked terrador "I guess" answered crystalix not sure where this was going.

Tuned out it led to a entreaty of questions about what people did to his family why he was on the run in the first place and how he got here. And crystalix thought that human exams where bad this was like nothing he had done before

"I think we have got all the answers we need thank you." Flare said noticing that both young dragons where about to fall asleep. "So that's it," said crystalix getting confused. "What am I supposed to do now I have got nothing and nowhere to go" "Oh we forgot to say you little friend there," replied flare pointing at his bracer. "Said we should take you in as a student here. So you can learn how to use your powers and seeing as at this point you have no way back to the human world so for now you're a student here."

"Well that will take time to sink in" whispered crystalix "And that will be because…" said Cyril hearing what he said. "Well I have been running for my life for two years I didn't stop to go and get a education now did I" he said getting annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU. I DESERVE MORE RESPECT THAN THAT YOU…" "Respect ha you may get respect more easy from any one else but to get mine you'll have to try better than that" Crystal said in a clam voice but he meant every word he said. "Ok let's not start. Ok Cyril he is right" terrador said trying to defuse the situation. "And crystalix we know thing are very hard for you now but please give some respect."

"Fine" the two, said, "ok then is there any thing we can do for you will you're here" right on queue crystal stomach growled. "Is there any food some where?"

**Fight! Look's like crystal and Cyril wont get along. And to the guest reviewer you are right it was just a filler. Till next time crystal guide you. **


	13. Chapter 12: please tell me theirs food

**Hello once again everyone this maybe a short chapter today sorry. I'm just going to say this. My mysterious guest reviewer has been a great help and thank you for pointing out how I misspell Volteer and I don't put capital letters for names it must get annoying sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) and some other characters are owned by **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n. **But I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Please tell me theirs food

As the two dragons left charlier turned to her friend. "Well so much of respect" she said trying not to laugh. "Hey" he replied "I just sat though what felt like a eternity of questions to get yelled at some blue nuisance giving me a lecher about respect. I don't know how things work here about this subject but I learned never give respect to some one who dose not deserve it." As soon as crystalix finished his rant his stomach growled. "Please dear god tell me you got food here." He wined charlier just laughed and just walked off. "Hey wait up."

During the trip to the canteen there were all ready event in motion.

"Hide me, Hide me, HIDE ME." Shouted a very detested purple dragon jumping over a table past two over dragons and hiding under the table. The two dragons looked at each other and smiled.

"What the mater spyro" said one of the dragons. He had red scales his underbelly, wing, horns and tail blade were yellow.

"Ya what's up?" said the other one trying not to laugh. He had black scales. His claws, underbelly and wings were dark blue. His horns went from the top of his head do.

"She is looking for me" spyro whispered. Right on queue the three hared a female voice shout. "OH SPYRO WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE." The two dragon hiding spyro looked at each other and began crying in laughter.

"Its not funny." Spyro whispered as loud as he dared. "Ok ok but lets say me and flame were to hide you. What do you have that can keep us quiet" said the black dragon trying to keep a serious look.

"No way you two are assholes" Spyro replied trying to keep his head down. "Oh" said flame smiling. "If that's how you feel. HEY EMBER" the pink dragoness looked at him "COME OVER HERE WE MAYBE ABLE TO HELP YOU."

As he finished spyro grabbed the both but there tails and pulled the both under the table. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he shouted. "Aw spyro you should be lucky she…she's perfect for you." Said the black dragon trying to hold back a smirk. "She's pink and your purple its perfect." The two dragons started to laugh again.

"OK I'll give you both five gem's," he said getting their attention. "Ten… each" proposed flame "WHAT no" shouted spyro "Well then we need to tell her the tr" "OK eight each now get her away" interrupted spyro.

"Flame, Granite what are you doing" The two dragons got out from under the table and saw the pink dragoness looking at them.

She had pink scales, underbelly and wings. She had two horns at the back of her head and she wore a heart shaped amulet around he neck.

"Eh well" started Flame "Granite dropped something" "Ya that's right I've got it now." He said hoping she bought it. Thankfully she did and moved on.

"Have you seen Spyro I saw him come in here." She said looking depressed. "Eh well we don't know were he is. Have you tried the library I think he maybe doing some work." Said Granite. Then all hope returned to the pink dragoness face. "Thanks guy's you'll tell me if you see him. Right" she said but at the end of that sentence made both dragons shiver and nod their heads. With that she left.

Spyro came out of hiding saying, "Thanks I owe you both." Flame and Granite looked at him. "We are never doing that again you know she gives me the creeps." Said Granite.

Right then the doors opened and then they saw charlier with a complete stranger. "And here we are" finished Charlier "Hi guys this is crystalix" she said the green dragon waved saying "hey." Spyro looked closely at him then realised who he was.

"Wait a minuet your the one who…" "Collapsed by the front entrance half dead. Yep that's me and you must be Spyro," he said interrupting Spyro. "He's meant to stay here as a new student." Said Charlier "Really" said Flame. "How did the guardians reaction?" "Well let's see," said crystalix holding a paw to his chin. "They are uneasy with a… well past human being a dragon student" All three of their jaws dropped to the floor.

"I'll explain when I get something to eat," he said with a smug look.

**Hope you guys like this sorry it's a little on the short side but still but I'm suffering from writers block** **great isn't it any one who know how any thing that will help please let me know. Well till next time crystal guide **


	14. Chapter 13: You're weird

**WRITERS BLOCK GOT NOTHING ON ME! Sorry for that I am just so happy that I got over that its very annoying staring at a blank screen for three hours. It will happen again but till then I don't care. Thanks to **Zilla0128 **for pointing out my mistakes and the mysterious guest glad I didn't get boring. And to **ShAw010** glad you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters. But I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Your wired

So will the hungry dragon ate his food he explained to Spyro, Flame and Granite every thing. By the time Crystalix finished eating Flame and Granite didn't believe a word of what he said but Spyro was a different story.

"This is bullshit. There is no way that's true." Flame exclaimed. "I believe him" "Me to" said both Spyro and Charlier. "Look," Said pointing at the two of them. "I don't care if you believe me or not. All I care about is how good the food is. What is it." Crystalix saying trying to more on the conversation.

"Its deer. Why you don't have it in the human world." Answered Spyro. "No" replied Crystalix. "Its that for one. I never had it and two not many people eat it. But I'm glad I did" "Well if your staying a student than we might as well show you around the temple and the city." Suggested Charlier

"Sound like a plan. You guys coming" Crystalix said pointing at Flame and Granite. "Or do you not like the idea of showing a ex-human around." He said laughing.

"Very funny smart ass." Said Granite a little irritated "We'll go maybe Spyro admire will agree with use huh" he said as him and Flame nodded.

"I'm going to hate myself for asking but" said Crystalix "Who is this admire." He said only getting a smug look of the two. "Oh if your lucky you will find out" so they did just that before they showed him the temple they showed him the city of warfang. Crystalix having a great time while they were out. All of his worries melted away and replaced with enjoyment.

After two hours of site seeing they returned to the temple. When they reached the entrance they hared a voice behind them. When they turned around they were met by who else but Ember. "SPYROOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as she tackled the purple dragon though the door.

"AH. Hi Ember" said the dazed and embarrassed dragon. What made it even more worse was when he looked up he saw if mate. Cynder.

Everyone else was laughing as their friend was in a very bad position at that moment. "CYNDER!" exclaimed he tried to get Ember off him. "This is not what it look's like" as he said Cynder could not hold it in any longer she burst out laughing saying. "Thanks for that Ember that was worth the time." "No problem Cynder" Said Ember getting up. "This was a great idea." "WHAT!" Spyro exclaimed. "You two set this up." "Yep" The two dragoness said "The look on you face was priceless" Said Ember.

"Crystalix" said Charlier recovering from the recent events. "This is Ember and Cynder. You guys this is Crystalix he is staying here as a new student." Crystal only managed a wave before he was in tears again. "Wait" said Cynder who realised who he was. "You were the one who me and Charlier found by the entrance." When she finished the crystal dragon got up off the floor.

"Ya that's me nice to meet you both." As soon as he finished a light blue dragon walked up to the group. "Are you Crystalix," he said crystal looked at him. "Ya that's me." "Oh good I've been looking for you" he said "I'm Azule. I'm Cyril's assistant…" "Wait let me stop you there" crystal said interrupting Azule. "If he want a apology you can tell him I'm not sorry for what I said."

"Oh its ok" Azule replied claming down the fired up dragon. "It's not about that but I guess its you fault that I had to sit though half hour of his ranting." "Oh sorry about that." Said crystal looking knowing that he must have pissed Cyril off. "Its ok. Now back to the point he want me to show you to where you'll be sleeping." "Oh ok then lead the way."

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter if I start calling Crystalix Crystal it because it's easier. Any way till next time Crystal guide you. **


	15. Chapter 14: The Wrong Crowed

**HELLO and welcome back sorry its been awhile but I've been ill so that's great any way. I have two things to say before I or well you start. To **Zilla0128 **glad you liked it I thought it was about time that Cynder and Ember got along for once and yes I noticed the spelling mistake thanks. And to my mysterious guest or should I say person thank you for tell me your name and yes I'm fixing the typo and yes Azule I was a bit of a rush so that was the fist name that came into mind so I really have no idea what he should look like any idea's would be great thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own ant of the Spyro characters (sadly) and some belong to **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Ok this is not so bad

Azule led the Crystal dragon to his room with his new friend following and asking him questions about the human world. After the 25th question they reached a fork in the hallway the girls said their goodbyes and went I the opposite direction. One at a time the group went first it was Flame then soon Granite then Spyro but it was only a few second before crystalix found his room. It was right next door to Spyro's.

"Well here you are." Said the blue dragon pointing at the door. "Oh by the way." Azule said almost as Crystal entered his room. "Your little friend had some stuff put in a locked wooden chest." As he said the hologram appeared again. "Yes I did" He said with his arms crossed "And it will stay locked till your ready." He said with authority in his voice.

"Ok" Crystal said getting a little irritated. "I don't care I just want some rest. Is that to much to ask really." Once he finished he took a deep breath and looked at Azule. "Sorry about that. Thanks for showing me the way." "Any time." He said "Any way. You'll have breakfast in the morning and then after that your lessons will start. And don't worry you friend will be in most of your lessons." Once he finished he started to walk. "Good luck tomorrow." He said letting out a little laugh. "You'll need it."

Once he was out of view Crystalix and Fox entered the room talking. "So what do you think he meant by… oh my god" was all he could say when he saw the room he would be living in for some time.

The room was bigger than he was use to. All along the walls where tapsters of dragons. On the other said of the room was a pile of cushions that must be his bed. On the left side of the room was a desk with what looked like whiting equipment. In the far right end of the room were some drawers next to that was a chest that had some sorts of wired lock.

"Don't even dream of it crystal boy." "I really don't care I just amazed at how good this room is." Crystal said string in awe. "OK ok just saying. Now Azule is right you got a big day tomorrow." "What do you mean" crystal looked at concerned on about what he was about to hear. "Your training remember. Your a dragon now you need to know this stuff." "Oh right." He responded looking at the floor. "Ok so I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he went to his bed taking off the bracer and putting it on the desk. "Night crystal." The A.I said as they both slept.

Unknown to the two they were being watched by the one who had given his allegiance to the corrupt twin. The corrupt crystal's champion.

He was watching them sleep for five minutes before his thought was interrupted by an impeccant follower. "I told you we should have attacked while he slept."

Chrelix let out a sigh in annoyance. "I told you," he said resuming his thoughts as he looked back at the dragon's window. "You want to go in and get ripped to pieces by dragon's then be my guest." "I would of if some of these." He said pointing to five other followers behind him. "Coward's would follow me" the insult earned him a few whispered insults back one or two were about to unsheathed weapons till Chrelix turned to the follower.

"So you think that battles are won by careless thinking. No there won by getting rid of the weak." As he finished his sentence he threw a punch in his stomach and splattering out the other side to show his hand was covered in a red crystal destroying all of the followers in sides. With out a sound his whispered in his ear. "My the mistress forgive you and toss you soul to the void." He said pulling out his fist out of the poor follows chest.

As the body fell on the roof that they where standing on. Chrelix looked at the life less body. Then he looked up at the rest of the group with his red eyes saying. "Clean this up this mess no should know we where here. Report back I will be staying here and if anyone and I mean ANYONE! Does not like the way I run things tell me now because NOW IS THE FUCKING TIME." He shouted everyone kept their peace. "Good. Now get out of here.

With that they went in a purple light carrying the copse of the dead follower. Chrelix resumed his position thinking out loud. "I hope you will be ready crystal boy. Because I will take what you hold dear and make you watch it burn." With that he waited till it was time. Time to make his move to destroy the crystal dragon's heart.

What will happen next who knows? Well except from me '_cocky smile'_ any way hope you like this chapter. Till next time crystal guide you.


	16. Chapter 15: Fear Crystal

**Hello once again lets get straight to it shall we. To the reviewer known as person glad you liked and a ****"tapster" are wall hangings made out of cloth like paintings but I bet that I may have used a different word so please correct me if I missed spelt it. And to **Zilla0128** yes your right its is meant to be in bold but when ever I upload a new chapter it does not go bold so I have to reedit it so I don't know how to stop that sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy**

Chapter 15: Fear Crystal

"Could you do what's right?" Said a famine voice that's been hunting Sam's dreams for some time. "If it meant to kill your only other child of crystal. Crystalix its time. Wake up." Said the voice repeatedly till it faded to some one different.

"Hay Crystalix get up your miss breakfast." It was Spyro. Crystal groaned trying to open his eyes but shut the instantly due to the blinding light of the sun. "Five more minuets." "No Crystal boy." Another familiar voice said giving Crystalix a jolt of electricity.

"OW. What the big idea." He said jumping up and looking at the source of the bolt. "You are really not used to early morning are you." Said the rather smug A.I. "No I'm not" said getting up to open the door for Spyro.

"It's what happen trying to stay alive. Any way hi Spyro." Meeting the purple dragon. "Yes hi. We need to hurry up. Believe me you would want some thing to eat before lessons start." "I still don't understand." Said a confused dragon. "Why is everyone worried about me going though a school? Really I've do it before sort of." He said with a shrug.

Spyro and Fox looked at each other. Fox shook his head. "You really learning stuff like history is all you are going to be leaning." The crystal dragon gave out another shrug. "You'll be learning how to control the element. All of them and lets not forget to mention your main element crystal which seeing as there is no one in any world that can teach you it. You will learn the hard way. And lets not forget you have no idea how to fight."

"Ok fine lets go." Crystal said grabbing the bracer and walking out the door with Spyro. The three of them walked to the canteen. When they got there Spyro and Crystalix went to get their food and found the other's saved them seats.

"Hi guys." Started Spyro as he sat next to Cynder. "What took you two so long" said Cynder curios why they where so long. "Sorry about that. Sleepy head over there would not get up." He answered as he started to eat. "So Crystalix" said Charlier changing to topic. "Looking forward to your first lesson." When she said that Crystalix was about to eat but stopped when she asked him. "I really don't know. I guess it will be a new experience I really have no idea. I guess time will tell." "Right when it comes to combat training. I'm going against you." Said granite with a smug smile.

"OHHH NO! No way no how" replied Crystal. "Aw you scared." "Ok then how much are you betting." Said Crystal wanting to prove that he can fight.

"Ok than" said granite accepting his challenge. "Five gems say I will beat you to the ground." "Deal." Said Crystal holding out his paw with that they shook on the bet. But Ember noticed one flaw. "Wait. Crystalix do you even have any money." Than it hit Crystal. She was right he didn't have any money. But as always Fox saved the day. Sort of.

"Actually." Said Fox just in time to stop the gloating Granite. "Your predecessor was for his age one of the most wealthy crystal dragon." Everyone at the table just looked at him doubtfully. "Oh sure Fox. Prove it." "Ok then I will crystal boy. Look." He said pointing at the bracer.

Crystalix jaw look as it was about to fall off. He had never seen so may zeros in his life. "A-a-a" "And it all yours but I have full control over it. I never trusted your predecessor with his own money never mind you." Said Fox finishing of Crystal's sentence.

"How much is it." Was the repeated question that everyone was asking. But before Crystalix could even muter a word Fox but them straight. "No one and I mean NO ONE will even think about it all of it is in a safe location that keeps changing position every hour. So to put it short. No one will every find it." He was saying it like he meant it. Which he did.

After that little revelation Flame noticed what time it was. "OH CRAP." "What's the mater Flame?" Swift said finally saying something for the first time. "WERE LATE LOOK!" Everyone looked around noticing that the place was half empty. "Your right Flame let's go." Said Cynder getting up

Everyone got up and left. But along the way Granite and Crystalix were arguing who would win the bet. But they got interrupted when Crystal walked into another dragon.

"Ow. Oh sorry mate. Didn't see you their." Said Crystalix apolitically but the young dragon was not having it. "Watch were your fucking going asshole." He said. The group ahead of the Crystal and Granite stopped and looked what the commotion was about.

"Oh I so terrible sorry asshole let my give this to you straight and in a way you will understand." Said Crystal as his eyes turned red with the ability of fear as he teleported behind the dragon who was frozen with fear.

"Listen carefully because if you don't I will personally rip out your heart and crush it in front of you." Everyone stood in shock they had only known Crystalix for a day and they all ready knew he was not a violent dragon.

"You will not even look at me or if I even hear that you are being a asshole to someone else I will personally turn you to ash. Are we clear." The terrified dragon shook his head. "Good not get the fuck out of here." With that he ran out of the room.

Crystalix eyes went back to his sapphire colour and he shook his head confused. "W-w-what the fuck just happened." "You just went all big scary, mean dragon on that guy." Granite answered pointing at the young dragon as he was running away.

"I did what." He said still confused. At this point Fox came to explain. "Its really simple you just found your ability of fear my friend." He explained looking proud of his friend but Crystal did not get that feeling. " Then why do I feel like a asshole then and how come I can't remember what happen." He said feeling bad on what he did. "Calm down your just not use to it. Any way you late. Go"

**The new dragon has got teeth. Any way I will try and get up any other chapter up as soon as this one seeing as I'm still ill I got time to kill. Any way till next time Crystal guide you.**


	17. Chapter 16:Back to school where debts

**And Welcome back this is straight after the last chapter so theirs no reviews to go though or questions so lets get to it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Back to school where debts are paid

After the event at the canteen the group left for their lessons. For Crystalix the fist three lessons weren't so bad. The only lesson he was struggling at was English due to the fact that he had never held a quill in his life and he was not used writing with his paw but Charlier helped him out, Lets not forget the fact their English teacher for the day was Volteer who talked 100 miles a second.

The second and third lessons where math, which was surprising to Crystal but at the end of them both he, wanted to hit his head against his desk till the pain stopped it also didn't help that none of his friend where there to let him keep his sanity. He got though it never the less and at the end he meet up with Charlier who was heading to her next lesson hunting which was also Crystalix next lesson.

"So what was your lesion with out us." Started Charlier and she got answer in a form of a sigh. "Not well." "And here I thought that maths back as a human was hard. You know as was so close to killing someone so I could leave." Charlier let out a giggle. Crystal looked at her eyes again her beauty was not like any he had seen but he was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Are you ok your just staring at me." Crystal Shook his head and started to go bright red. "I… eh well I." Charlier started laughing putting one of her wings on his shoulder. Crystal looked at her to see her smile and for her to say "Don't worry I-I like you to." She twisted her tail around his and with a smile they started to walk down the hall again.

They walked for 5 second before Crystal stopped. "What's wrong" said Charlier wondering why he had stopped but Crystalix just smiled saying. "Oh Fox." The A.I appeared. "You should know by now you can't hide." He just looked at the floor he had been caught listening to their conversation. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said trying to act innocent but Crystal knew he was lying.

So instead Crystal started to push some buttons on the bracer till he got what he wanted Fox's memory. "OH NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" "You don't trust me with money. Don't trust you with some privet things." Crystal replied in a calm voice still smiling. "And if I know you. Which id do you will tell everyone else before we want them to know. Soooooooooo I just going to make you temporally forget till the right time." And with that the last button pushed Fox disappeared and went offline. Crystal looked at Charlier saying. "Shall we."

When they finally got to their lesion, which was being held outside of a forest. And it looked like Terrador was taking the lesion. "There you two are where were you." Said Ember. The two just looked at each other. "We eh." "We were caught up with eh." "Some stuff." The two were both hoping she bought it. As would luck would have it she did. "Ok." Said Ember as she turned to face Terrador who was still talking.

It wasn't that that Charlier and Crystalix did not want to tell it just they went sure how to tell it. But that was a problem for a different time for now.

"So here are the rules." Said Terrador getting everyone's attention. "No one can use their wings on the ground only other than that anything goes. You'll be going in one at a time in groups of two. The fastest time win's now…" he finished looking for a pair to go first then he found it. "Charlier, Crystalix would you like to go first." The two nodded. "Ok then." Terrador hit his tail on the ground and out of nowhere a rabbit appeared and ran into the forest. "Begin."

The two of them ran at incredible speed once they were deep in the wood they slowed down keeping low to the ground. All that Crystal could do was just follow Charlie's lead she looked at him and laughed. "What." Crystal said confused. "You really have never done this before have you?" "What gave me away?" he answered with a smile. "Well don't worry." She said reassuringly. "I'm one of the best hunter's in the hole city. Anyway let keep going."

They where two minutes before Charlier spotted the rabbit. "Ok here is the plan." Charlier said meaning business. "You scare it that way." She said pointing at the far end of the clearing. "And I'll kill it. Ok." "Sure what every you say. When she was ready Crystal jumped out of his hiding spot making the rabbit go in the right direction. The only thing Crystal saw was a blur of red then there stood Charlier with the rabbit in her jaw.

"Let's go." Said muffled voice with that they both left Terrador looking surprised. "Well I will have to say that was your fastest time Charlier. And for your first time Crystalix I very impressed." "Thank you the two said and went under the shade of a tree as the lesion went on. Now there was only one lesion left and the dead line for Crystal to prove he can fight. And win some money in the process.

"So Crystal are you ready to lose." "Sure just don't go crying when I beat you ass in front of everyone. Ok" Crystalix and Granite were insulting each other since the end of the last lesion. When they got there Crystal hared a unwelcoming voice and a cold one at that.

"Ok everyone settle down… Oh Crystalix." Said an unwelcoming ice dragon. "Cyril… Look let's not yesterday's get into this ok I just want to learn." "Ok." He said and just as Crystal was about to sit down Cyril said. "Well I'm sure everyone knows Crystalix by now and Crystalix I would love to see your element of crystal wouldn't everyone else." Everyone started to say yes. "So much for water under the bridge." Crystal muttered to him self.

"Ok listen up crystal boy." Only now fox decides to work. "Clear you mind and let those before you guide you ok. And show that now it all what for." As soon as Crystal stood in the centre of the hall one small dummy in the shape of a ape appeared. So doing what Fox told him he closed his eyes. Then he hared a voice the same famine voice. "Your one of the last crystal dragon it in you blood your life to do this show them what crystal really is." With that he opened his maw and let out a 100 small crystal shards in to less two seconds. And the dummy well it was pined to the wall. "HELL YA! That was awesome." But his happiness was short lived as he got side swiped by another dummy.

As he hit the ground several other appeared bigger than the last. "Well… shit." Was all he could say before any other took any other swing.

"That's it come here" they circled each other then when he took a swing it hit nothing but air then form the ceiling came the crystal dragon slamming the dummy into the floor. Crystal grabbed it shield and hit it so hard at its neck it head came off. Second later a mace struck the floor behind him so he plunged his tail blade in it's chest then pulling it out to jump and slice it neck with his tail. Three more left and they where sticking together. "Ha child's play. FOX!" Fox knew what he was thinking. Crystal held his paw to the air then a bluish hook appeared and fired to the ceiling pulling the dragon up. Then it broke off letting the dragon fall on target. He let out several shot's of poison before he hit the group. But as he hit the floor crystal shards came out of the ground piecing the three.

Out of the smoke walked out the crystal dragon unharmed with his eyes slowly going from dark green back to blue. Everyone was shocked at what had happened but Crystal just sat back down with a smile on his face. Then looking at Granite saying. "So are you really sure you want to fight me or you should just give me my gems now." Which is what he did.

**I could not resist for another fight I hope you like it. Any way till next time Crystal guide you. **


	18. Chapter 17: One Step at a time

**Hello once again just before we get started I may put up two chapters today maybe don't hold me on that. Ok time for the reviews. To **Zilla0128** glad I started the romance now to be honesty I was kind of nervous about it but I'm glad you like it. And yes your right Fox is well part of the bracer, thank you and person for pointing out my mistake. I think my spelling is getting better thanks to you two. Or and yes I'm sick nothing serious but enough to get me off school. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** Characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: One step at a time

Everyone was in shock at what the Crystal dragon had done but only Charlier knew something was wrong. "Crystal are you ok." She said nervously noticing his eyes where blue but instantly turned grey like all the life and colour in the world was sucked away.

"I fine…acutely I do feel f-f-faint." With that he collapsed and hit the floor hard. Charlier voice faded and was replaced by the soft sound of the word "Calm."

"Wake up child." Said the familiar feminine voice. "You can't just leave me alone can you? Pest." Said a rather annoyed Crystalix. "Is that how you talk to your elder's?" "Oh yes." He answered her. "You pester me for two year cause me to run from home. You know I labelled a killer because of this. What the fuck is the holding me up." He said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm using my wind element to hold you. Let me fix that." And with that he fell and hit the floor. "OW. Ok I know I'm being a asshole but that does not mean… wait I'm human." He said opening his eyes being greeted by a human hand. "Yes I thought it would be good for you to see your human side after so long. Even though you can do that your self you are a half blood after all." "Soooo you're going to tell me how." He replied hopefully. "No." as quick as the hope came it was gone. "You'll learn that soon. I'm here to tell you I'm proud that your leaning so quickly but you need to slow it down."

"So your saying I'm learning to much." "In short yes." "That's a new one." He said sarcastically. "It's time for you to wake up." "WAIT! Who are you." "I told you I'm one your ancestors. One of the first ten Crystal dragons. Knowledge." Once she finished the area started to fade away. "Remember Crystalix one element at a time. Good luck and look after Charlier." "Wait what?" he interrupted confused. She just let out a smile. "Crystal guide you." With that the vision was gone and Crystalix returned to reality.

When Crystal woke his eyes flung open and he took a deep breath as he returned. "Wake up sleepy head." It was Charlier with her beautiful green eyes where a welcome sight to see. "You know I think I've have spent more time asleep than awake. I think if it happens again I will go crazy. Because I'll miss those eyes of yours." Charlier giggled knowing he meant it. But their moment was interrupted by the sound of the guardians coming though the door.

"Are you awake. We were worried." Explained Terrador. "Can you tell us what you did in the training hall?" "I learned to quickly." Everyone in the room just looked at him. He let out a sigh and began to explain. "OK Crystal dragons learn differently. They or well we learn though dreams, vision past on by are ancestors not writhen any where only past on. Now only some Crystal dragons taught others but only a very select few. Any way we knew what we were doing but what we had to do was learn the elements one at a time so… you saw what happened." Once he finished the guardians looked at each other then flare finally said. "Thank you for telling us anything else we should know." Crystal shook his head. "Well are you able to walk." "Yes I'm ok just tired. I'll be fine." He said to reassure her. "Ok then. Charlier." She said as she turned to Charlier. "If any thing happens tell us straight away. Ok." Charlier nodded. When they left Charlier asked Crystal. "Are you hungry." "Of course."

So they went back to the canteen. The place was nearly empty but they were met by Granite and swift. "Hi guy's." Crystal greeted them. "Hey. Eh are you ok. I mean…" " I'm fine. But I can see your put off on that mach then." Crystal finished with a smug smile. But granite was looking nervous. "Relax. What I did then I wont do for a hell of a long time believe me. Oh and seeing as I wont be needing this." He opened his paw to reveal the gems he had given him and more. "Wow. Wait I gave you five gems not 20." "I know I don't need them. You hared Fox I have a lot more where that came form. Any way I'm getting some food. Charlier what do you want?" Crystal asked "Oh it ok I'm not hungry."

While Crystal went to get some food. Charlier sat down with Swift and Granite who were wondering. "Why is he being so…so different around you." Whispered swift. Charlier tried to avoid the question. But to no avail they were on to her. "Charlier do you like him." Granite blurted out. Which was a bad idea as she hit him with her tail. "OW! You do." Granite started to laugh until swift put one of her wing in front of his face.

By the time Crystal came back he saw the commotion. "Eh guys." The three turned to see him standing there looking at them. Charlier broke it to him. "They know about you know." He just looked at them and started laughing. "What's funny?" "Charlier I was about to tell them any way. I was going to tell you after lesson which was how long ago." "Half hour." Answered swift. "Thanks. And I would of told you on the way here but I didn't want to interrupt you while you where talking. Sorry." He said apologetically. Charlier smiled. "Its ok but your telling the rest." "Deal."

So while Crystal ate Charlier told Granite and swift everything. Swift thought it was sweet but Granite could not stop laughing. "I still don't get how this is funny." Said Crystal who finished his food. "Granite please stop I mean think about us." Swift blurted out. All eyes were on swift now. "What you two… are you saying you two are…" Said a Shocked Charlier the two of them looked at each other and smiled saying. "Yes."

**Very eventful yes. Hope you like it again maybe two chapters today I don't know. Any way till next time Crystal guide you.**


	19. Chapter 18: Everyone needs someone

**Ok if I put this up on the day I said I would great but if I don't put it up I did started it on that day any way lets start shall we. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **Characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Everyone need's someone

"So you were laughing at us when you your self…" "I know, I know. Sorry but were better hiding it than you two." Granite interrupted Crystalix. "Why how long did you not tell us?" "Every since we got here that long." Granite answered. "Well if were telling the others you two are doing the same." Said Charlier Granite and Swift looked at each other and smiled. "Agreed." The two said and they got up to find the others

Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame where all in the temple gardens with a certain computer friend who was stressed. "Fox would you please calm down." Said Ember trying to calm the upset Fox. "Its my fault I told him what to do I didn't think that he would do that." He said as he sat on a tree branch.

"You can't blame your self. I sure that he went though worse." Said Cynder who was hovering next to the branch. "I know but…but…" "You know you'll have to try a lot harder to get rid of me right." Said a rather cocky dragon when Fox looked at who it was he saw the green dragon smiling and holding tail's with Charlier. "Did you miss me?"

"CRYSTALLLLLLLLLL!" Was all Fox said as he hit him on the head. "Ow nice to see you to. Hi guys oh Ember could you pass me that I need for a sec." "Sure" she threw the bracer to him Crystal put it on and stared to push some buttons again. "What are you doing." Said a confused Fox. "Telling the truth." With that Fox got part of his memory back. When he remembered he went red then back to blue once he remembered what he hared.

"I'm sorry I made you forget but we went ready for you know." Crystal apologised Fox just sigh saying. "Its…its fine I was going to tell them any way." He said letting out a laugh. "Tell us what." Said Spyro as soon as he said Granite and Swift came though the door. Holding tail as well. Then it hit the four clueless dragon as their eyes widened. "Well Charlier I guess we don't need to explain." "True." She replied taping him on the shoulder.

When he tuned around their lips touched so they began to embrace each other with a love-embraced kiss everything melted away no cares they were inseparable. The world could end tomorrow and they would still live a eternity of their love no one would stop them.

When they finally ended Charlier looked in to his eyes knowing they were meant to be with each other. "I…well, I-I." Charlier put one claw on his lips. "First time." He nodded. "Me to."

Everyone started to cheer for the two of them but then Crystal said to her. "You know any good restaurant." "Yes why." "How about I buy." He said with a smile.

**Well how do you like that I know that the romance may not be the best but oh well. Till next time Crystal guide you.**


	20. Chapter 19: I hate heights I think

**Hello everyone I back and this maybe the last time I will be putting two chapters at a time. Well maybe…Reviews: Thank you "person" for pointing out my mistakes as usually and I will be fixing my last Chapter. **Zilla0128** thank glad you like it and are you following me on xbox or something seriously actually you know what it dose not matter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of** gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **characters** **but I do own my own oc's. And their as sexual references so if you're under age then don't read. Enjoy **

Chapter 19: I hate heights…I think?

It had been several hours since the event at the garden and Charlier and Crystal were heading back to the temple after their date.

"I had a great time Crystal" said Charlier as they walked. "I had a great time…but." "But what." Saying Charlier confused to her they had a great time. "Its nothing but it maybe the human talking…" saying with a smile. "But…classical really." Charlier just laughed at him. "I'm serious. I'm sorry but I grew up listening to a more… well let's say I thought the music I listen to was more exciting. Not were you want to walk to the conductor and punch him in the face." Charlier was still laughing at his comment.

"Ok then Crystal boy." She managed to say without laughing. "Maybe you can show me what you mean sometime." "If I was still human I would." By the time they had finished they had reached the temple.

"Well home sweet home." Crystal said, "Shall we." "Eh Crystal?" Charlier asked. "Is their something wrong." "I don't thing I will get to sleep by myself. So could I sleep in your room." She asked. Crystal looked at her surprised but then smiled. "Ok but theirs one problem. How do we get there without being caught?" Charlier looked up and knew how to get there. "Do you know how to fly?"

"WHAT! Nooooo way. I hate heights, I hate flying to." Shouted Crystal but Charlier tried not to laugh seeing that he had a fear of flying. "I'm sorry but you have to be the first dragon I met that can't and wont fly." She said trying to be sympathetic. "Hay are we forgetting the part human part." Sympathy was not working. "Human are not meant to fly sure its great at the time but when you start falling a crashing then it's a different story." Charlier just shook her head in disbelieve.

"I-I'm sorry but I guess you can tell I don't like the idea." He said trying to apologise. "Its ok but you do know you need to learn soon right or do you want to go into tomorrow not knowing how to fly. Are you?" " Wait what's tomorrow." Charlier realised what she forgot to tell him. "Oh I forgot we only have one lesson tomorrow. Flight practice." Crystal jaw dropped but he looked at the sky and sighed. "So a humiliation of everyone seeing me or now when everyone is asleep. I'm going to hate myself for this but… Lets do this."

Charlier smiled. "Ok first thing first clear you mind." "You sure about this I mean last time I did this I was knocked out." "Just do it you hatchling." They both laughed and Crystal did as he was told.

He cleared his mind and another vision came to him. The same voice again. "You're a dragon. The skies are yours to command, yours to control. It's in your blood do this, your life and no one will change that. Now open your eyes to see you heritage." When he did he was 5 feet off the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" "Hey Crystal boy" Crystal looked to find Charlier higher than him. "Catch me if you can." With that she was off. "HEY! Wait up." Crystal began to give chase. Charlier has a head but not for long as Crystal went straight past her. "Aw. Do want me to slow down for you." Crystal said with a cocky smile. But charlier was having none of it. She went at full speed charge. "Oh crap" Was all he could say before Charlier tackled him though his bedroom window the two bounced of the floor and hit the wall on the other side if the room.

The two looked at each other in silence for a second then they burst out laughing at each other. But then they stopped Crystal was the first to speak. "I love you Charlier." He said as he kissed her. "I love you to Crystal. Lets go to bed." She said nodding at the bed. Crystal smiled get what she meant. "Are you sure you want to do this." He asked nervously. "As long I'm with you. Yes." She said waiting at the bed Crystal came over. When they pulled the cover over them they shared each other embraced, shared their passion and their love for each other till dawn.

"I love you Charlier." "I love you to." They said to each other as they drifted to sleep with each other's love.

**Hope you have enjoyed this Chapter I will try to get another one up as soon as possible. Till next time Crystal guide you.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Twins

**Hi I'm back no review right now so lets begin. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: The Twins

May years ago.

"Shala, Crystalix we need you two to go the human world and infiltrate a secret bunker in the Antarctic. With in hold information about this world. We can't let human know about this world not yet its to soon." The two young dragons nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to know sir?" Said Crystal. The elder dragon nodded. "Yes you need to do this as humans and seeing as you both half blood. I thought of no two better." The elder looked down saying to Shala. "Please leave us. I need to talk to you brother." "Of course sir. I'll get ready." She said to Crystal as she left.

"Crystal I hate of what you're doing to her there had to be…" "No replacing her memories was the only thing that could be done. And I would not leave her to Malefor and you know It." He interrupted. "Of course child, of course but you know better than anyone to council wont go along with this forever." Crystal sighed, "I know, I know but till then please keep them off me till I know for sure I can help her and if I can't so be it but I'm will go with her."

"Don't do anything you will regret." The elder said concerned "I'll be fine. I better get going. There ain't no rest for the wicked. Remember." "Sure Crystal guide you." "My they guide us all." With that the image faded as Crystal returned to reality.

The Present

He woke confused but remembered what happened the night before when he looked to his left to find Charlier asleep. He just stared at her for 5 minutes before she woke up.

"Morning." He greeted her she looked at him with a smile still half asleep. "Morning. Last night was amazing." "Ya it was." Crystal agreed "Charlier." "Yes" She answered. "Was I drunk last night?" Charlier just laughed at him and said "No. Way do you ask?" "Because I remember you talking me into flying. Which I if I was still human you would only catch me flying if I'm was drunk." Charlier just shook her head and laughed. "What time is it? "She asked Crystal got up and realised he gave the bracer to Spyro to look after. So he just looked out side the window and sighed. "Time we got up."

Getting out of Crystalix room was easy no one was around so no one knew anything but the hard part was explaining to the others what happened that night but the two decided to tell the truth. They would find out soon anyway.

When they got to the canteen they were greeted by their friend when they got their food and sat down the questions began. "So what happened last night we never saw you two for the rest of the night." Started Swift. The two looked at each other. "Well." Started Crystal "We had a great diner then on are way back Charlier taught me how to fly, then we went to my room then one thing led to another…" He answered and everyone knew what he meant. The two just smiled and just stared to eat.

"So you two." Said Ember only to get a nod from the both of them. There was a silence but then they cheered for the couple. "So you guys aren't wired out but this." Said Crystal "Why would it wired us out." Said Flame. "Were happy for you both." Continued Cynder. "Ya what friends would we be if we where not happy for you." Said Spyro.

Fox had only just appeared but he hared all he need but he remind silent. "Fox are you ok about this." Said Crystal as Spyro handed the bracer to him. "You know I would stick by you no mater what but…if your doing this then I'm right behind you till the end." Crystal smiled at him. "Don't give me that look Crystal boy you still got work to do." Said Fox "He's right flight practice is today. Hope you can fly Crystalix." "I think I'll be fine. What will we be doing?"

"Well" said Cynder answering his question just flying really nothing much to but you have to stay in the air or depending on the teacher will make you do anything really. From fight combat to tricks well anything." "Ya so stay in the air if you now what's good for you because if your really unlucky you'll have to race Cynder." Crystal looked at Cynder and she had a look on her face that said 'you really don't want to happen.'

When Charlier and Crystal were finished they headed to the gardens were Flare was taking the lesson and a sigh of disappear came from Flame, Granite and Spyro but everyone else was happy. "Eh guys what's wrong." Crystal asked the three but got his answer from Swift "Their just embarrassed that they be beaten again." But he has still confused. "Ok When ever Flare takes the lesson she always make's us race each other boy vs. girls and they all way's lose." But Crystal had a smug look "Well today things will be different."

The lesson went on as planed at the end there was only Crystalix and Cynder to go. "Crystalix, Cynder go to the starting line." said Flare As Cynder walked to the starting line Crystal however teleported there instated. When they were ready Flare Counted down. "3…2…1…Go" with that they were off Cynder was all ready halfway there but Crystal was in no rush. He closed his and used his air element to speed up at such a speed that when he passed Cynder she stopped in disbelieve to see nothing but a green blur pass her.

He made it to the point and was on his way back but he stopped near Cynder to say. "Hey I did say things will be different. Just say when you want me to slow down. See ya." With that he was gone again and at the finish line there was nothing but silence among the girls but on the other side there was cheering but Crystal was not done yet he walked over to the girls side saying. "Sorry ladies but today goes to us I think. Am I right!" he shouted to get a roar of victory. "Sorry." Was the last thing he said before he teleported over to the other side to enjoy his victory.


	22. Chapter 21: I'm back

**Hello once again. You know what I'm not going to be surprised any more if I can get two chapters up in one day any more any way to the reviews. Person: I'm glad I'm starting to get better with my spelling, the beginning for chapter 20 was sort of random but think of it as a teaser and yes sleeping together yep I was in the middle of a sugar rush after my 5****th**** cup of tea. (Yes I drink tea.) **Zilla0128**: sorry about that I found that you guessed that I was playing mass effect 3 that day and yes I do have ME3, glad you liked that part and I will update my profile soon. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: I'm back

"I have been here for a 2 weeks now Fox I think my energy levels have improved. Trust me I can pull this off." Crystal said to a concerned Fox.

Crystalix has been in the dragon realms for 2 weeks since he came to the temple. He had been learning all the elements but was still not even close of mastering them he was to busy making his own moves and fight styles. Like the new one he was trying to perfect.

"Look it not I don't have faith in you… wait it is." Crystal just looked at him then went back to the final touches on the bracer. "Look I've been trying to do this for a week now I'm doing it like it or not." "Ok but tuning back to a human is not as easy as it sounds." Fox agued. "And if you do succeed how are you going to turn back." Crystal just sighed. "Look as you said my predecessor could do this I want to as well. Due to the fact I will have thumbs. God I miss my thumbs." Fox gave him a wired look. "Lets just go." With that they were off to meet the guardians.

They went to the training hall were the guardians and his friends were waiting. "Are you sure this is safe." Charlier said concerned for him he just smiled at her "I'll be fine. Ok if everyone is ready then please stand back." He said and like he said they all stood back.

"Ok Fox how is it looking." Said Crystal as Fox appeared with some readings. "Ok try it now." With that Crystalix closed his eyes consternating all of his power in a flash of purple light everyone was blinded and could not see what happened to him.

"'_coughing'_ Is everyone ok." Said terrador "What happened to Crystalix." "IT WORKED OH MY GOD!" Was the reply that Spyro got. When the smoke cleared were Crystal stood was a human who was over joy.

"HA I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK! YES!" it said. "Crystal." Asked Charlier nervously. "Charlier it's me." Charlier looked at the human. He was wearing a plane white top, over that was a black jacket and blue jeans, his hair was dark brown. The only way Charlier could tell it was him was his sapphire blue eyes. "It is you." "Told you." He said with his cocky smile.

"Is that what a human looks like. I still don't see the difference of ugliness." Said Granite jokingly. "Shut up." Crystal replied. "Hey did it work said Fox as he appeared. "Ya Fox it worked." He said. "Now for the test." As soon as he said 3 training dummies appeared.

Crystal consecrated the same way he did in the back ally of the club before he got here. Like then two crystal blade extended out of his arms. He took a few second to look at them. "Ha is will be great." With that he ran straight at the three. One tried to block with its wooden shield but the crystal cut though it like paper splitting the dummy in half. Two left one with a hammer and the other with a mace. He put away the blade and went hand to hand.

One swung it mace down at him he rolled out of the way teleporting behind it on its back grabbing the mace and started to choke it. The other swung its hammer at him but instead it crushed its ally head. "Wow Really that was not even the plan." He said kinking it in the chest. Drawing his blades he block several hammer blow. He rolled backwards he pointed his whist at the dummy's head with a smile he said "Maybe next time." As he said a blast of energy came from it blasting it head of.

"Its good to be back." He said as he was a human one-second and back to a dragon another. He turned to Fox saying. "I think now you can trust me with what it that chest."

The human is back. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and get up another chapter as soon as possible. Till next time Crystal guide you. 


	23. Chapter 22: This is mine?

**Ok this is straight after the last so no reviews lets get to it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** Characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: This is mine?

The Guardians were amazed at how quickly Crystal had mastered his transformations. He was all over the place one seconded he was in the middle of a group of enemies as a human next he was on the right flank as a dragon performing a commit dash knocking them all over like bowling pins.

The guardians left him to it after half hour. But his friends stayed to cheer him on after a hour he stopped from exertion. As he walked over to his friend still human he collapsed saying anyone … got something to eat" was what he said as he fell but Spyro and granite caught him. "I think that enough for one day Crystal boy." Said Granite jokingly. "He has a point Crystal." Said Charlier concerned. He looked at her and knew she was right. "Ok. But seriously any food or green gems would be nice."

Which is what they did but after that he still needed green gems seeing as Fox kept on say he should get some for the whole time. They were leavening the infirmary after 'borrowing' some green gems. An old topic came up in their conversion. "So what was that about a chest." Asked Ember. Everyone looked at the A.I who after so long he finally caved.

"Ok your predecessor left all of hi belongings in that chest stuff like his human weapons, armour, plans and designs that he tried to make but didn't have the time. And seeing as you can go between human and dragon it would seem your ready to see them." "Well today just got interesting." Said Crystal.

The group went to Crystal's room and there was the chest untouched. "So how do we get it open." Questioned Cynder "allow me." Said Fox as another hologram appeared with strange whiting Fox moved some of the letters and there was a click and it opened. Crystal was the first to see what was in it.

He pulled out its condense: Two knifes, a odd looking staff, two pistols that were made out of crystal, several blueprints, set of dragon armour and a set of human armour.

"Wow." Was all that everyone could say. "So." Started Crystal. "This is all yours yes." Fox finished. Crystal turned human and picked the pistols and loaded them. "Crystal don't pull that trigger." "Relax I'm not '_bang'_ stupid." Was all he said before he put a hole in the wall. "Is it noticeable." He said "Nooooo of course not just a big hole leading into Spyro's room." "WHAT!" shouted Spyro "Sorry. Its not like I meant to do it now.

After cleaning up the mess of the bullet hole. Crystal tried on the armour, which fit perfectly. "What do you think?" Crystal said taking off the helmet. "It suits you." Said Charlier smiling. Crystal knew she only smiled like that when it was getting dark which it was. "Well as great as its been we better get off." Said Swift. "Us to." Said Spyro. "Same" said Ember. "Ok see you guys." "Your not coming Charlier." Said Ember Charlier just shook her head. "Ok see ya." They said their goodbyes and that left Crystalix and Charlier alone. Unknown to them that the agent of corruption was about to make a move.

**Oh cliffhanger how much you gotta hate them. Any ways till next time crystal guide you. **


	24. Chapter 23: I can control it

**All right I'm back few things first I have put up the poll to decide what to do next: Start part 2 of the Crystal chronicles or new story with the same characters but different advancers. To the reviews: to **Zilla0128** thank you for pointing out my mistake. Ok at lest you beat Platinum I've only got up to wave 4. Yes my chapters have gone a little shorter and lastly sure check you PM inbox I'll send you my gamertag. To Person for one thank you for the feedback and a now the felling we had thunderstorm pass though were I live. It's very hard to write a chapter in a storm. And the joke thing well lets say it lighting the mood before the storm, as you'll find out soon. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 23: I can control itChrelix had been watching the couple for weeks and today is the day to see if Crystalix claws are just for show or not. Chrelix was not alone this time he had the support of 15 other followers. "To days the day men." He announced "Remember we are after the red dragoness no Crystalix I want the dragoness alive and Crystalix to. Other than that anything goes." Chrelix took one final breath and said. "Lets move." With that the group split up some climbed the temple walls some went around to find another entrance. But Chrelix had other plan. The front door. Meanwhile In Crystals room he woke up from what he didn't now but he knew something was up. Just in time to as he saw the cold steal shin to a blade about to hit him. He grabbed the blade and stabbed the owner in the eye. As the victim was crying in pain charlier woke up to the sound of screaming and the clattering of crystal getting his gear and talking to Fox. "Ok how many are we talking." said Crystal as he was loading his gun's. "15 well 14 now." "What going on." Said Charlier confused. But Crystal put his hand over he maw. "The temple is being attacked. We need to be quiet." Charlier nodded as Crystal opened the door. Spyro hared the commotion and was out to find out what was wrong. "What's going on." He said and as Crystal was about to explain he turned around just to miss a axe blow. He returned with a punch to the trout so he could not scream as he plunged one of his knifes in the mans leg and another to slit his trout as he was down. "Does that answer your question." The two were in shock of how fast Crystal did that. But that was short as another jumped though a near by window to get kicked out of it again. "Go find the other and the guardians tell them what going on. But don't rise a alarm." The two nodded and ran down the hall. And Crystal he was going to find the bich reasonable. Mean while Chrelix was now the training hall finishing of a dragon who was still awake. "Now I wait for you." Was all he said as he sat down and waited. "You now fox for a small group the hard to kill I'll give them that." Said Crystal as he put a bullet the guys skull. But just then Fox found something that Crystal wont like… meanwhile charlier and Spyro were running all around the temple to find the other dragons till they past the training hall. Charlier stopped saying. "I'll check in here you keep going so Spyro did not noticing the red in her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEING CONTROLED." Crystal demanded. "Look we need to find that asshole before anything happens to her ok." "Right lets go." Crystal agreed with hatred in his voice. They made there way to the training hall to find Chrelix there. "Its about time I was worried for a seconded." He said smugly. "Were is she." Said Crystal trying to control his anger. "Oh her. She safe for now." "I sewer you don anything to her I will cast your soul to the depths of oblivion." Crystal treated getting nothing out of him but a laugh. "Ok sure prove it." He said as he pulled out two swords. Crystal did the same but with his blades. "Huh nice." Chrelix turreted. Crystal Has teleporting straight at him only to get thrown over Chrelix shoulders and hitting the wall on the other side. Chrelix tried to hit him with his crystal-covered hand but he hit nothing but air seeing as Crystal was behind him about to hit him with the staff. The blow landed and with the power in the staff he went two times as far. He was about to get up before hundreds of crystal shards were being thrown as him only one hit home. His leg was stuck to the wall he could not move but them he hared the click of a loaded gun. As he looked up he saw crystalix holding the gun as his eyes went blue to purple. The same colour as convexity. Crystal was shaking with anger as he stated to go darker as convexity took hold. Chrelix started to laugh as he saw the saying. "You really think that when this is done that your life will go back to normal." Crystal just looked and listened. "You'll be a outcast. Your precious Charlier will never speak to you again. She will leave you." Now Crystal was eradiating with convexity. "But there is a way to stop this if you join with your sister you will see Charlier again. She will never leave you ever." Crystal thought about and lowered the gun. Chrelix pulled the shared out of his leg felling nothing. Then all the guardians and Crystal friend were at the entrance going after Crystal yelling "STOP!" but instead Crystal raised a barrier stopping them. They tired everything to get past it but nothing worked. Chrelix smiled opening a portal saying "Come my Child lets start you real life." But when Chrelix Was about to go though something stopped him. "OH come on that was to easy." Chrelix trued to see that Crystal was holding a gun to him as he closed the portal to. "I Knew I should of took drama as a GCSE. I'm good." He said laughing. "HOW IS THIS POSABLE." Chrelix demanded "NO ONE CAN CONTROL COVEXITY." "Then you never seen a crystal dragon before. Its say sixth sense." He said smiling "Shall we finish this." He said moving his blade from his neck. Imminently Chrelix tried hiting hi with his crystal hand but hit the air. "HA to easy." Said Crystal father away with his Crystal blades drawn bur radiating with convexity. He ran at him punching evry blow was unblock able and as Chrelix tried to block with his Crystal hand it shattered in to pieces. Chrelix looked at his normal hand then the last thing he saw was Crystal head butting him knocking him out cold. Crystal just smiled and was laughing as Chrelix flowerers entered. Crystal passed though to barrier saying. "OK next." Some pulled out crossbows and opened fire but just hit smoke. "Hi there." Before they could turn around two were tripped up by a tail two were screwed by blades two were shot. The only two left on the floor holding their hand in the air in surrender. One of them had his throat slit by a tail blade. The last one was begging for his life. Crystal turned human picked him up by the neck saying. "Send this message to your misters. If any harm comes to Charlier I will stand and watch as I make her stupid kingdom fall beneath her feet. Got it!" the poor flower nodded gasping for air. Crystal let him go and as he was on the floor Crystal was looking at him and with that in a purple light he was gone. As he disappeared so did his dead comrades. As Crystal walked back to his friend to convexity wore off and he slowly trued back to his normal self. "Is everyone ok." Crystal asked. "Everyone is accounted for and ok. But what about you." Said Flare concerned like everyone else But he just smiled and walked over to Chrelix. "I will be once I find Charlier. And I now just who to ask." Oh ya you know what's next. Any ways please vote on what I should do next when this is finished which it all most is only 2,3,4 chapters left. Till next time Crystal guide you 


	25. Chapter 24: Tell me everything

**Oh I could not wait to do this chapter so lets get to it. Disclaimer: I do not own ant of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Tell me every thing

Chrelix woke up sitting in wooden chair with a table in front of him on it was one almost burnt out candle. "So am I supposed to be sacred or something." "Not yet." Said a voice as his head was slammed into the table breaking it.

Chrelix was on the floor bleeding and screaming in pain. "Aren't there rules in this temple?" Chrelix spluttered. "Yes but I'm half human half dragon and this is a dragons temple. So really I can bend the rules a bit." He said as he kicked Chrelix In the jaw. When he landed the chair was gone but he found it as it hit him across the face. Then there he was Crystalix standing above him as a human.

He grabbed him by the neck holding him up saying. "Tell me what I want to know and you will live if not." Crystal pursed to think. "I will cut of your head put it on a spike and hang it on the walls of warfang." Chrelix saw the fury in his eyes. The fury only crystal dragons have. He knew his fate if he did not help. "Fine I will take you there I'm the only one who will be willing to take you but after that I will take my leave from the dragon realms for sure." Crystal let him go. "If your lying I will hunt you down." Chrelix nodded. "You should get you gear ready." Crystal nodded. "I would not try to run if I was you." "I would not dream of it." Crystalix left the room and locked it behind him and changed back to a dragon and he went of to tell the guardians and friends his plan.

"NO WAY ARE YOU DOING THIS.!" Exclaimed Granite. "He's right young dragon. He could be lying to you." Agreed Terrador. "Look" started Crystal being serious about his words. "I'm doing this like it or not. No one is going to stop me. I." Crystal lowed his voice. "I love her she will do the same for me. I'm not asking for permission. I'm asking for you to understand. If not well… goodbye." Was all he said as he left the room.

On his way to his room Fox tried to talk him out of it. "Look who know what could happen after you get there she could all ready be dead." "DON'T SAY THAT NEVER SAY THAT." Roared Crystal stopping in place staring at Fox. They stood in silence for a few minutes till Fox just sighed saying. "Look at us. We should not be fighting like this. I mean I've… I mean we have been though worse. Ha its funny I use to think that you would be alone for the rest of time with just me but… I guess I was wrong." Crystal smiled at the comment. "True for the past 2 weeks I've been having flashback about are advancers. But that was him not me sure I may act like him but I'm not and I never will you know why." Fox just shook his head. "I'm not a complete asshole." The two laughed at each other till Fox said "Well lover boy we got a job to do."

Crystalix got what he was bringing he put on his dragon armour but left his human armour the list of equipment was huge and included: several sacks of green and red gems a create full of ammunition for his guns, all of his weapons several explosive crystals and potions, poisons. How he carried all of this was simple the chest were he found his gear was enchanted so what ever was in it he could teleport what was in it to were he was.

A hour later he was in the training hall with Chrelix who was getting ready for the transport. "Are you ready." Said Chrelix. "Ya remember the deal. Get me close enough so I can find away in. got it." "Yes I got it its not the first time I've done this you know." "Hey are you forgetting something." Echoed the voice of a very cocky dragon with several others. "What are you guys doing here." Asked Crystalix. "Where your friend it not fair for you to do this by you self." Said Spyro. "Ya and remember Charlier is are friend to." Added Ember.

"Ok great group hug look can we get going." Said Chrelix. "You guys ready." Said Crystal revising a nod from all of them. "Ok let's do this." Said Crystal as Chrelix opened to portal and all of them stepped in.

**Cliff-hanger…. Again. Any ways please vote on what I should do next. Till next time Crystal guide you. **


	26. Chapter 25: Before the storm

**Alright I'm back once again Let get to it. Reviews: To **Zilla0128** I'm glad I almost got you at that part and well you'll find out if Chrelix keeps his end. To guest: I fix the spacing issues sorry Microsoft word was playing up. To person glad you found it interesting. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Before the storm

Crystalix and Chrelix stepped out of the portal but the others flew out crashing in every direction possible. "You guys need to work on your landing." Joked crystalix. "You're a… oh no" exclaimed Granite as he threw up in the snow. "What's the mater with him!" demanded swift "He'll be fine" Chrelix answered. "Just teleporting sickness. He'll be fine it 2 minutes." He finished with the sound of Granite being sick.

After sometime of Granite recovering they made their plan of attack. "So Chrelix any idea how we get in." started Crystal. "Well the fort is a mile north all around the walls are blisters, archers that will be very jumpy. Seriously they see a cloud they fire at it." "Ok were charlier being held." asked Spyro. "Well there is a prison level underneath the courtyard. To get there you need high-level access to get past the blast doors. Which are impossible to break." "Ok that's easy lets just kill the high level personal." Suggested Crystal for only Chrelix to shake his head. "You can't all high level personal left to different forts. But there is another way."

This got Crystal attention. "They're powered but two generators on the left side of the fort but are heavily defended. And if the alarm is raised then the self-destruction will activate and blow us all up." "There's no other way." Asked Cynder. "No that's it." Crystal sighed. "Ok that's the plan we go tomorrow night it will give me time to look at the patrols. And see if there's a gap for us to go. Get some rest we got work tomorrow."

With that the entire group went to get supplies that they needed Crystal went ahead to the fort with Chrelix flowing.

Crystal found a good stop in a near by tree close to the fort and started to scout out the fort but he knew Chrelix was following him. "You really need to work on you sneaking." Said Crystal but Chrelix just chuckled. "I guess I do… look I'm sorry for everything." "You don't need to." This surprised him. "You were being used by my sister to get to me. And it worked you got nothing to be sorry about." "Yes I do." Chrelix said getting angry. "I took the one person you every loved and tried to kill you. I'm a descries I deserve to die. Why did you let me live."

Crystal sighed and jumped of the tree and turned human. "Look I'm pissed off at you sure. But I'm pissed of at the master not the puppet." Chrelix looked up at him. "Your trying to redeemed your self knows you a new person not him. Not the monster that she made you to be that's not you. He is dead like my sister will be when I'm finished with her. But that not today all that maters today is Charlier ok. Don't get your self-killed being the hero. That my job." Crystal finished with a laugh then he looked at Chrelix saying. "When this is over name a world and I'll take you there any world." Chrelix just laughed saying. "This is my home for better or for worse." He said smiling. "Ok get some rest big day tomorrow." Chrelix went off back to the camp. "Chrelix." He turned around. To see the crystal dragon say. "Crystal protect you." Chrelix smiled "May they protect us all."

**No harm done… yet. Sorry for the shortness and I wont be doing another one to day well I might do but I don't know. Don't forget to vote what I should do next after this is finished. Till next time May Crystal guide you. **


	27. Chapter 26: The beginning

**All right I'm back again and I'm going to try to finish this today. Reviews:** Zilla0128 **yep of course what would you**** do if a really pissed of, crystal using, convexity welding dragon. I don't know about you I would do as your told. Person: glad you like it, thanks for pointing that out, its ok and sorry I can't do anything about the time zones (sadly) but oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Lets kick it off.**

Chapter 26: The beginning…

"Ok its time Chrelix get to a good position to give me any information on the patrols." "On it." He said as he ran into the snowstorm. " Flame, Ember make sure that if any try to run they don't. You don't need to kill them just make sure that they don't bring back up." The two dragons nodded and started to walk east. "Swift, Cynder use your wind ability for low visibility for them." "Got it." Said Cynder as the two dragons took off. "What about us." Asked Granite. "You two keep you distance when the doors are open and we get Charlier out we will need help getting her out. So don't get caught." Granite smiled and walked with Spyro west. "Lets do this." Said Crystal as a small bottle appeared in a purple light. As he drank it condense he slowly turned invisible and went north. To hell.

Meanwhile in the fort.

"So who do you think that dragon we captured is." Asked one the guards to another. I don't know and I don't care why are we out here any way it freezing." He replied only for his friend to roll his eyes saying, "Here we go again." He said annoyed at his colleague was complaining again. "I mean look at us were freezing are ass off and for what. I'll tell you." "I'm sure you will." He said as he went to the other side of the room they were in. only to get grabbed and lifted up from the door.

"For only a chance for this place to get attacked I mean no dragon knows about this… hey Joe were did you." He said pulling out his crossbow. "Stop messing around Joe." As he neared the door he heard his friend voice say. "Ya I thought I heard something." "Oh what did you hear a dragon ha." Was what he said as he got closer to the source of the voice still laughing. But stopped when he saw the blood on the floor and next to that was a dead body. "I guess you can say some thing like that." Said a voice, as he looked up he saw a human. With two blades coming from his arms. "what the…" was all he could saw before he had his head cut off spilling blood every were.

"Can this get any messier." "Ya, ya don't get to caught up. Hurry up." Crystal hared Chrelix voice. "We got time." Said Crystal hiding the bodies. "Fox were am I heading." Fox brought up a map of the area saying down the corridor then take a left then down the stairs." " Ok good now you now get moving. Next patrol in 30 seconds." Warned Chrelix. "To late." said Crystal as he took care of the next patrol with two well placed knife throws that his them both in their necks. "Your spouse to get there in one piece not to kill everyone in site." Chrelix complained as crystal retrieved his knifes. "Were are you any way." "Look to you left." He answered. As Crystal looked to his left he saw a smoke stack. "Ya that's me." "Isn't that a bad idea." Chrelix just laughed. "Don't worry about me just get move."

Crystal got down to the generator room with no problem but as he entered he realised that it would be a long night. Every security systems know was there. Cameras, presser plats, trip wires the whole deal add on the fact there all the guards were armed with axes, hammers, pistols and full automatic crossbows which was a new one. Not Chrelix knew they had them or they existed.

"So Fox any ideas on how to get passed this shit." Fox looked all around the area just to say this. "You're fucked." "Oh that's so helpful." Said Crystal in annoyance. "Would you two stop messing around and do something." Crystalix was starting to get tired of this so he did what he was meant to do. "Fox can you disarm the self-destruction." "Yes if you got me to a near by console." Crystal just gave him a demonic grin. "What if the alarm for it went off but not the bomb." Fox caught on to what his plan was. "Do it"

"What are you two doing?" "Hold on" said Crystal as he walked up to a consol while some was using it. He taped the guy on the shoulder. Saying "Hey you now were the bathroom is." "What the fuck man you in the wrong…" as he looked up at him then got his head smashed against the wall. "Idiot. My sister hires theses idiots." Said as he let Fox do his thing. "Yep you got that right but she gets a lot of theses idiots and there is only one of you. Got it the alarm is set and the bomb is disarmed. On your mark. Ready." Finished Fox. "Alright guys its about to get loud." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Screamed Chrelix as soon as he said that the alarms went off. "That's what I mean."


	28. Chapter 27: To the end

**All right lets just start. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 27: To the end

"So much for keeping quiet." Said Chrelix as he jumped down from hiss hiding spot and started his way to the blast door. "Meet me at the blast door." "Got it. But first time end in a bang." With that he blew the generators up blasting though the roof of the building.

All the dragons saw this from the air and sky to mean. The shit has hit the fan.

Crystal flew though the hole in the roof to find him self in the middle of the courtyard in the mist of panic and confusion on what's going on. The perfect cover. Crystal saw Chrelix dealing with the guards at the entrance to the prison. "Your not having all the fun." He said to him self as he readied to grappling hook from the bracer getting the perfect shot.

As he fired it missed all of the followers and hit one of the guards. When the guard realised what it was he was greeted with a crystal blade in between the eyes. When that happened Crystal jumped of the guards dead body to stab two more in their backs as he landed. Chrelix looked to see the Crystal dragon standing there cleaning his blades. "Did you miss me?" "Not really no." Crystal put his hand on his chest saying "Ow you pierced my crystalline heart." he said with a smile. Then he looked at his bracer saying. "Ok guys make sure they don't get into the prison. Ok." "Got it." They all said in unison. "Lets go." Said Crystal as he loaded his guns.

As they made their way to the prison it was quiet the place was deserted and dark. "I can't see shit. Fox a little help." The bracer started to glow blue. "Thanks. Why is there no guards." Asked Crystal. "Because the types of animals that are usually here scare them but it looks like they got rid of them to hold Charlier." He answered.

They were in the middle of the place now still nothing till they saw a light and in the light was a chained up dragon. "CHARLIER!" shouted Crystal as he dropped his weapons and ran to her. As Chrelix has about to do the same a purple light had taken him outside of the prison.

Crystal didn't notice a thing all he cared about was getting Charlier out of there. "Charlier are you." He said in a cramming tone. "C-Crystal is that you." She asked who had been obviously beaten. "Don't worry let he get you out of this hold still." He said as he pointed the bracer at the chains. They completely melted. But the happiness was short lived as they heard a voice out in that shadows.

"So brother you finally came." Crystal quickly tuned around in a fighting stance.

"Look sister." He said with spite in his voice. "I'm here for Charlier nothing more." "Oh I can see that but we have unfinished business remember. You lied to me you hid my away from my true calling. To raise are kind from the ashes and take are rightful place as rulers." When she finished her tail hit Crystal to the other side of the room.

As he got up he said. "Your crazy. This is malefor stupid control on you can't you see that." Out of the darkness he saw a flame almost hit him but he rolled out of the way in time. "HE HAS NO CONTROL. He can not wield the power I have and I will raise us from the ashes or you can stay with the rest of them." "You talk tough for some one who fights in the shadows show your face. Or are you chicken." "So be it." Then light showed what monster Crystal sister really was.

She was ten times the size of Crystalix Her green scales were almost a black as the night and her once Dark pink underbelly was mourn red, the crystals on her left shoulder were dark purple, she wore two bracers on her front legs with the shards of crystals in them dark purple too, she had multiple horns all around her head and her tail blade was the same as Crystals.

"So your not just crazy but your fuck ugly as well." " I was going to be nice but…" she spit back firing several shots of poison two of them hit Crystals wings. But Crystal fought back teleporting behind her dogging her tail blade running up her back as a human stabbing her multiple times on his way to her head. But he only got as far as her wings before she tuned around blowing him off with a gust of wind but as he fell he pulled out one of his pistols firing 5 shot all hitting one of her wings. Now they we at the same level.

"AH! YOU FUCKING PEST!" Shala screamed as she checked the damage he had caused. But for Crystalix he leaned that as long as he is human the damage do as a dragon has no effect. "Aw little sis getting tired." "No just getting started." She said as she her self turned human. Was wearing full body armour but a helmet. Her hair was a dark purple that covered half of her face, as well as her eyes we purple with convexity.

"DAMM! Your still ugly as a human to." Crystal joked. But his fun was short lived as she teleported closer to him to swing her crystal blades but crystal was quick enough to block it with his own. The two stumbled back only to rush each other again but this time Shala took a swing as Crystal chest as he stumbled back to look at he damage she took this chance and kneed him in the face with such force that he fell on the floor.

When shala was about to finish him off he rolled out of the way stabbing her in the leg. She let out a howl of pain for it to get worse By Crystal As a dragon firing, as may crystal shard as he as possible. For only her to make them stop in the air and make them turn on their owner sending him back to the ground.

Crystal looked up to find Shala standing over Charlier with a pistol in hand aimed at her head. "If I can't kill you then…" She said looking at Charlier mercilessly. "I'll kill her."

A rage that Crystalix had every felt before fuelled his body but then calm as he heard knowledge's voice say. "Don't become her. You are Crystalix not the convexity-fuelled monster. Now go." Crystal opened his eyes Then he teleported behind Shala saying. "You will harm NO ONE!" he shouted kicking the gun out of her hand grabbing it in the air firing a whole clip at her she was stunned not harmed. He threw the empty gun making her stumble back to only get kicked in the face.

She came back slashing and stabbing him only to find it was just a… "DECOY!" the decoy smiled then she heard his voice behind her saying. "You bet your ugly ass it is." As she was about to swing to hit him a dragons tail blade stabbed her stomach getting pulled out it left crystal shard. Then the same dragon lifted her off the ground with it razor sharp teeth biting her neck. While she was in the air the dragon was kicking her with it hind legs. When it reached its peck height it let go to only it scales to turn crystal then slamming her to the stone floor.

Barely conations she looked up to see her brother with the red dragoness by his side. Crystal pulled out his other gun from its holster and aimed it at her head but not pulling the trigger. "What are you waiting for? FINISH ME!" but he didn't. "No death by my hands is to good for you. Fox." He called the hologram appeared. "Yes." He asked. "Start to self-destruction. But sister lets see what fate has for you." He tuned away with Charlier and Fox saying. "Goodbye sister don't forget to visit." Was all he said as the three of them teleported. Leaving Shala screaming. As the whole place was being blown up.

The three appeared in the near by forest close enough to see the light show. Crystal just looked at the inferno but to get snapped out of it when Charlier touched him with her wing. He smiled turning back to a dragon. "Lets say we go for diner." He asked. "Oh were to." "Well I heard Skyrim is nice this time of year." He suggested. "I was thinking some were closer." She said giving him a kiss.

"Oh I think I'll like that. But we need to find the others first." "Aw. They can wait can't they." She said. "I'm sure just five minutes wont hurt." He said as they gave each other their loving embrace.

**Don't go any were there is still a one more to go. Till next time may crystal guide you.**


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

"ALL RIGHT TIME TO SHOW YOU LOT PROPER MUSIC!" Shouted Crystalix as he pulled a guitar from behind his back. "Why are you still doing this." "Because I'm sick and tired of classical. Now shut up and listen to the music. Oh and I did not write theses songs."

So that's what he did for 1 hour was nothing but play at first everyone was not sure but they liked it in the end when he was done he collapsed on the floor in extortion saying only this. "I think… I need a drink." Which some dragon did when he finished it he opened his eyes to see knowledge as a dragon standing over him.

"Hi Knowledge so that what you look like as a dragon." She had nothing but white scales, wings and underbelly. Her horns we like Crystal's and her eyes are what stood out they were sapphire like his own.

"I thought I would stop by that was some show you put on." "I guess you saw." She nodded in agreement. But Crystal's friend were shocked and confused about the new dragon they saw. "Oh don't worry guys its just the sprit that's been following me for the last two years. You said there was a reason why you're here." He asked. "Yes I know how your friend Fox destroyed to tear of the void to save you. So I thought that I would give you this." She said holding a crystal in her claw.

By now Fox showed up. Then he and Crystal looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh…" "My…" "God…" Crystalix finished taking the crystal then passing it to Fox who took it with him as he disappeared and coming back second later saying. "It installed we can go…well any were we want." He said not believing it. They both looked at Knowledge who was fading away saying. "Crystal guide you and protect you all." With that she went leaving the power to go to different world to Crystalix who turned to his friend saying with a smile. "Were to first?"

But not all was happy some were in the darkest corners of the Dragon realms darkness raises from its ugly grave.

"So Shala. Shala are you listening." "Hmmm ya." She answered to the dark voice. "One question when you find you brother. What makes you think that he will just give you his shard?" Shala just let out a little a laugh saying. "for all may life he lied to, take advantage of and he left me for dead and now I have a way to fix this…what in the hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it."

**I hope you have enjoyed this I will be making more soon please vote if you can. I've really hope you have enjoyed this I know I have. But till next time may crystal guide and protect you. See you next time.**


End file.
